Twisted turn of events
by livininparis
Summary: Natsume proposes to Mikan knowing she was the one for him nothing more. But with all the twisted turn of events, will their ending lead to a happily ever after? or to a wedding of disaster? "Marry me." "What? Is that a question or an order?"
1. Woman's Dictionary: 5 is to 50

First story omg :) LOL. Be nice :)

I do not own GA nor any of its characters :)

"_Hey. 5 more minutes. Sorry but championship's next week. Need to focus. See you soon, k?" _He read that again and again. Wondering if 5 minutes really meant 50 more minutes. Damn it. It was their anniversary. But now, he was outside the girl's locker room waiting for his girlfriend. He sighed in frustration as he left a voice mail, yet again, for his girlfriend.

"Mikan. I don't give a damn if it's the the president who's gonna watch you in your championship's. But if you're not here in 5 minutes, I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what?" A sweet, yet seductive voice caused him to stop. There, Mikan leaned on the wall raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"I'll burn whoever your coach is." Natsume said seriously

"Well, that would be a sweet voicemail for your girlfriend especially today, of all days." She pouted as she went near him

"Tsk. I skipped basketball practice today and this is what I get?" He sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry baby. I'll make it up to you. Promise." With that, she kissed the tip of his nose while burning her gaze unto him.

He sighed. He knew that he couldn't keep a grudge on her. He was a softie when it came to her. The menacing façade he always carries wears away almost always when he's with her. He just couldn't resist.

"You'd better. C'mon let's go" He nudged her forward as he took her gym bag. Yep, he could be a gentleman.

"Ah my bones are killing me. The stretching today really wore me out" She cried as she stretched her arms.

"Well I have a better stretching in mind. It can wore you off but it's pleasurable at the very least" Natsume chuckled

"You and your perverted thoughts!" Mikan smacked him on the arm. Hard I might add. Much to her dismay, Natsume's muscles are too much for her hand to handle.

"Oww! Goddamnit! What do you have under there? Rocks?! God!" Mikan cried as she held on to her now bruised hand

"Well who told you to smack me anyways?!" Natsume said distressed knowing that his girlfriend was hurt because of him. But really, it wasn't his fault.

"Ugh. You deserved it! God I-" She was cut off as Natsume gently massaged her hand then carefully, he kissed it 3 times.

"There. Im sorry that your stupidness interfered with my muscularity. Let's go, our reservation's waiting." With that, he gently gave her a peck on the lips.

Mikan nodded then smiled. Of course, no matter how hot tempered and annoying his boyfriend was, there was always a side of him that really softens up to her. By far, Natsume was the sweetest person she had ever known, even though it was under wraps.

As they arrived at _ Café 'la deli_, Mikan was delighted as they were serenaded by violin players of all sorts. Fresh freesias and strawberries can be smelled. Mikan sighed at how lovely the fragrance was. There was a cicular table at the center. Where a path of rose petals were made. Incredible chandeliers were hung, everything was perfect. And Natsume planned this all by himself. "_Wow." _She taught. _"It's our 6__th__ Anniversary and everything is just so.. perfect."_ And with that, she instantly felt guilty for making him wait for hours. Yep she sure needed to make it up to him.

They were seated facing each other. Mikan sighed as she looked at him. Though he was only wearing his uniform, she can't help but sigh at how incredibly handsome and not to mention, hot his boyfriend was. And she had him all to herself.

**Natsume POV **

Can't believe this. The idiot actually looked surprised. Well, aren't I great? Well everything has to be perfect considering that today's the day that I'll-

"Baby? Babe?" She looked at me in a weird way

"What?"

"Um. Earth to Hyugga. Did you hear what I just said?" Again she looked at me weird. I must've been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear her. I chuckled.

"Care to repeat babe?"

"Ok. Well now that you're obvi not spacing out, I just said that you should've reminded me to change into something, well, proper. My cheerleading uniform is little too short you know" She huffed

I examined her. Well yea it is kinda short for a fancy place but hell, she looked hotter than ever. Her beautiful face, god I love her.

"Well, Happy Anniversary Baby." She leaned in and gave me a kiss. As she handed me a small box, followed by a larger one with a black bow on top

"May I ask what this is?" I looked at it curiously

"Well Natsume, the point of giving someone a gift is for you to surprise the recipient. Now why in the world would I tell you what that is if you can just find out for yourself and not ruin the surprise effect?" She looked like she was talking to a 5 year old. Well, point taken

"Hn." With that, I casually opened the small box. Inside lies a silver chain with a small pendant in it. I looked at her, "Do I look like a woman to you?" I scoffed. Mikan could sure be weird at times.

"Ugh. Man. Open the pendant. You know sometimes I wonder how you get to be a star student" She mocked

Hesitantly, I opened the pendant. Inside, there was a crystal with a hint of gold and platinum. What the- this can't be.. can it?

**Mikan's POV**

I smiled. He sure didn't see that one coming. Ha Hyuuga! I put a lot of time and effort making that crystal. Sometimes it got me so exhausted but I knew it'll be worth it.

_Flashback.._

_We were all stressed out. Worried. Natsume was in ICU again. Damn Persona for sending him on missions like this again. His life span is shortening by the minute. If only there was a way.._

_Tears of my frustration escaped one by one as I held onto his had. Memorizing every perfect feature of his face. God, please take care of him. Please make him wake up. _

_"__Baby c'mon you can do this right? You promised you won't leave me right?" I whispered to him as my tears flooded my face._

_"__Mikan…" I heard a faint sound whisper my name. I turned back. I was my uncle. Yup, the one who ran this goddamned school. _

_"__What?" I never said we were in good terms_

_"__Im sorry. I shouldn't have let Persona again. But we were desperate…" He looked at me with remorse _

_"__As if your apology is gonna make things better? Yea right. You told me his missions were over! You promised! Oh wait, I forgot, that word means nothing to you! Let alone to your own neice." I whispered the last part. Things were too much to handle right now. I was breaking. _

_"__I know. I know. But please just give me a chance. Our researchers have been looking for life span supplements. Supplements that will extend the user's life span to the span of what a normal person has. We tried I for years and years of evaluation. Researchers have approved it. That even Black cat could handle. His life span could be normal again, regardless the intensity of his alice."_

_"__What?! Tell me! What do I need to do?!" I cried_

_"__Using the persons's alice whom the affected is in bond with, you can make a crystal that once worn by the affected, the span of his life can be longer. As simple as that. If you're interested, you can consult the research head how. I know this may help. But it won't change the fact that I know your hatred towards me is always increasing but.. "He stuttered. Then, he swiftly made his way to the door_

_"__Uncle?" I managed to mutter. That word I've never said.._

_"__Yes?" _

_"__Thanks."_

_End of flashback…_

**Mikan's POV **

He knew what it was. Of course he did. Who wouldn't. But it made me all fluttery in the inside knowing I took him by surprise. Ha.

"Is this.." He trailed off

"Uh-huh. Now you know I'll do whatever it takes to spend every second with you." I gazed into his eyes. I was sure of it. I knew it. We both knew it. We were meant for each other so-

"Marry me." W H A T?


	2. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Again, I do not own GA nor any of its characters (:

_"__Marry me" _W H A T?

"Excuse me but um.. could you be so kind to repeat that last line?" I stuttered at my own words. Marry? Him? What?

"Marry me. God Mikan. Even a person with a single digit IQ could understand that." He huffed

"Well I've never. Is that any way to propose to a woman? Seriously Natsume I've never seen worse. And by the way, is that a question or an order? Cause over here it sounded quite like-

I couldn't finish. I was breath taken by what I saw. Wow.

Well, while I was ranting again and again how stupid his proposal was, I've never even noticed that a red curtain was being parted behind him. Huh. I thought that curtain covered a window.

Inside that curtain was a million of tiny bright lights that spelled the words " Marry Me" Yep just like what he said. It was glowing. There were petals of roses everywhere and little pictures of us (like the ones that come out of instax or old cameras)were hung everywhere.

_When we were babies and our mothers held a play date. _

_When we were 5 and riding a bike (though I quite remember how he pushed me and how I scratched my knee.)_

_When we were together at the zoo petting giraffes and tigers_

_When we were together in my 7__th__ birthday party _

_When he stole my first kiss when I was 10 (I knew it. Hotaru was spying on us)_

_When we took care of Scuffles, my poodle_

_When we were at my Mother's house in Canada_

_When we were taking care of Youichi, a time when we looked like a family_

_When we were at my 18__th__ birthday _

_Me, in my cheerleading uniform, and him in his basketball uniform, taken after we both championed in the National competition_

_Our wacky and endless selfless together._

_All leading up to this moment.. I can't believe it.. I can't-what.._

I'm too awestruck. I can't move. I can't believe it. I really can't.

He gently took my hand, as he kneeled in front of me..

"Mikan. I know I'm a jerk. As you say. I know I'm stubborn. Who wouldn't? You're so stupid." I gave a scowl. What is this? A proposal or a criticize-Mikan-all-you-can event?

He continued "I know I may be overprotective and very jealous at times. But you should know that I act like that because I really love you. I may be a pervert, but hell, I know you love it." He smirked. This jerk. My jerk. "I'm handsome, I'm hot, I'm smart. Marry me. We both know you'll say yes anyway " He smirked

W T F?

"Wow you really are a jerk. You knoow what? Why don't you just?-" Again. I got cut off

"Will you please let me finish? I know I may be all those things, especially the last part, but seriously, You were the one who came into my life, and unlike everybody else, you never walked out. After all the times we spent together, after all our fights, we still managed to reach up to this point. That's why I'm asking you. Mikan Sakura, You're the only girl I love and the only one I plan on loving for the rest of my life. This proposal was supposed to come later but hell, I couldn't bear any longer to finally have you forever. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" As he gazed deep into my eyes, he opened a red velvet box. Inside lies a ring. Not just any ring. A handcrafted, well made, Japanese gold ring with a ruby diamond. From its looks, I can say that this ring is more than 8 carats.

Now that's a proposal

"Baby I can't believe-I-what-ha." That was all I can stutter.

I can't believe this. Natsume was never the mushy type.

He still gazed through me. And I know that I knew the answer.

"Yes." That was all it took to snap him back to reality. He slipped the ring unto my hand where it would now stay there forever. He hugged me and we shared a passionate kiss.

"OMG I CANT BELIEVE IT! THEY'RE ENGAGED!"

"DOES THAT MEAN WE GET TO EAT NOW?"

"IS THIS A VEGGIE RESTAURANT"

No. Effin. Way.

As I looked back, all of our closest friends were there. Wow. They must've been so quiet that I never even knew they were right behind me witnessing the event.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" I screamed as I went to hug them. Tears of joy flooded my eyes

"Now, why the hell are you crying? You just got engaged for crying out loud" Hotaru said as she aimed her baka gun at me

"Hey stop it! She just got engaged and you want to aim at her?" Koko interrupted

_Engaged. Wow. Who would've thought. I can't believe it._

"You'reright. Day off for you then, Mikan. Let's try at you Koko." With that, Hotaru aimed her gun at Koko who now ran all over the place.

"You guys! Shush. Well, Congratulations, Man." Ruka shook Natsume's hand firmly and gave him a smile

"I knew she would say yes" Natsume smirked

"And why would you assume that?" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Well, you were already saying yes to me numerous times last night. Specifically when we were on my bed and-"

"Shut up!" I felt myself blush. Ugh. Now the others are all looking at me funny.

Natsume carelessly chuckled and wrapped a protective arm on my waist.

"I have a video of it if you guys want. I can say that Mikan showed a wonderful performance" Hotaru (who was supposed to be my bestfriend and not humiliate me said. "300 rabbits a copy."

Natsume glared daggers at her. Ha.

"Well the, let's not spoil this wonderful evening. Come on let's all eat!" Yuu, thankfully, said.

"Yeeyy!"

Everyone ate with satisfaction. We ordered what we desire, through Natsume's magic gold card of course

"Hey guys, so when's the wedding?" Anna asked

"Yeah" Nonoko chimed in

"Well.." Natsume started "I asked for Mikan's hand months ago, and our parents delightfully agreed that we both get married as soon as we finish college, so that's like a year from now."

(Hey so clarification guys, all of them are attending college in GA yea in my version there's a college there. And they are all 18)

"Wow you guys.. Time really flies so fast." Yuu exhaled

"I know. It seems just only yesterday when Natsume peeked at my underwear and called me names like polka dots and strawberries." I stifled a laugh

"Uh Mikan, that was yesterday. Natsume always peeks at your underwear." Koko said while holding his laughter

All of us roared in laughter while I playfully punched my boyfriend in the arm

"Well Koko, I've never thought of you to be quite so observant." Natsume stated. "In fact, let's see if you are observant enough to notice what's happening to your hair" With that, all our gazes fell on Koko's burning hair.

"What the- AGGHHHHHHHH! WTTH NATSUMEE! MIKAN MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE HIM STOPP!AHHHHH! 911 911!" Koko screamed all over the place, it's a good thing we're the only ones here.

"911 doesn't apply here. Idiot." Hotaru menacingly said

"Hahahaha ok fun's over. Could you?" I said to Natsume while tilting my head to Koko signaling him to stop causing our mind reader burnt hair.

"Your words, not mine." With that, he shrugged and stopped the flames.

"Whew." Sumire said. I thought I was gonna deal with his burning hair. "Or maybe I can style it.. Hey Koko! You want some pink highlights and purple dye? Oomg this is so much fun." She squealed in delight and ran after Koko

"Well.. This was fun you guys" Nonoko smiled

"Yea it was." Anna chimed in

"Baka it's getting late, let's head to our dorms now" Hotaru said as she carried Ruka, who fainted at the sight of chicken meat, with her scooter

"Okay okay"

Natsume paid the bill and we all headed outside to their own cars (Yes they are allowed to have cars since they are a pretty special bunch)

**Normal POV**

They got on Natsume's sports car and drove away. They headed back to Natsume's room and both sat on the bed

"So.." Mikan started. "Engaged huh? Wow. Does that mean I'm that old already?" She pouted

"Stupid. We're both 18. It's legal." Natsume whispered in her ear making her shiver. Natsume hugged her from behind.

"I know. It's just that, I can't believe it, I mean.." She trailed off

"Seriously? Are you doubting your feelings for me?" He spun her around and looked at her in question

"What? No! Ofcourse not! I was just saying that-"

"That seals it then"

He kissed her softly then with passion. She responded to his kisses and bit his lip. Well, it was time to get a little wild eh?

Natsume stifled a chuckle.

Mikan pushed him on the bed seductively. It was her chance to be the one on order now. That rarely happens.

She stripped off Natsume's basketball uniform and trailed kisses down his chest. Natsume being so turned on couldn't help but flip the situation and be the one incharge

"Hey! No fair!" Mikan pouted

_"__God_" Natsume thought. "She's in for a hell of a night"

"Well, as I said a while ago, I have a kind of sretching that will satisfy you compared to the other stretchings you do in cheerleading practice." With that they smirked wildly at each other and sealed the night with a loud, and passionate romance.


	3. When that gift becomes a mistake

I do not own GA (:

Chapter 3: Getting that you that gift was a damn mistake

**Mikan's POV **

When we entered our classroom, streams of banners and cards with the words _"Congratulations in your engagement!"_ filled our desk. There were also tragic letters from Natsume's fan girls and my fan boys. Wow. Someone even sent me a scrapbook with almost all of my pictures and replaced Natsume's face with his. Psycho. Natsume then gladly burned the book.

"These people are sick. Where on earth will we put all of this?" I sighed

"We can always burn them" He smirked

"Neh. Isn't that kinda rude?" I heaved

"My baby is worried about being rude? Why, weren't you the one who threw all the chocolates and cards I received the other day and borrowed my alice to burn them directly in front of those sobbing girls? And now you're worried about being rude?" He looked at me questionly

"Well.. I.. Ugh. Fine. Oh wait! I know, how bout, we give all the teddies and chocolates to Youichi instead? Well, of course we need Nonoko to check if the chocolate and other stuffs are indeed safe. Ugh. God knows what your rabid fan girls put into them" I said

"Point taken. Yo, Inchou, Give this to Nonoko and have her check all the safe ones then tell her to dispose all the 'infected' ones. I owe you dude." Natsume chuckled

"Hai. Sure. I was about to see her anyway." Inchou smiled

"Good morning my lovely students!" Narumi then entered the room wearing a frilly pink tutu with matching pink stilettos. I kinda want his shoes tho. Kinda.

"Well then, firstly, It is indeed my honor to congratulate the hottest couple in the school for finally being engaged. I'm just waiting for Natsume to finally honor me as his best man." Narumi looked at Natsume expectantly

"Not a chance in hell" He shrugged

"Well then. Talk about being harsh" Narumi placed a hand on his heart "Well, maybe I'll do better as a brides maid instead! Right Mikan-chan?" Narumi looked at me with puppy eyes. More like weird looking bulging eyes.

"Um. Sorry. Maybe you could be something else?" I smiled at him

"Uhm. I know! I'll design your gown and every one else's! Oh my this is so fun. Free period! Ta ta!" Narumi waved off then ran off like a stupid monkey

"Well then, cross me out of your guest list Mikan. I'm not wearing a gown made by that gay." Hotaru said sternly. "God knows what malicious ideas for a gown he has in mind"

"Mou Hotaru-chan, don't be so hard on Narumi. He's just, I don't know, excited, maybe?" Anna said

"Excited my ass." Hotaru muttred

I stifled a laugh. Though they're nuts, I love them. Who wouldn't?

"Hey Mikan!" Sumire called out

"Yep?"

"Cheerleading practice in 5?" She smiled

"Sure permy" I smirked

She glared at me. "Love you!" I smiled

I slumped back to my seat and looked at my boyfriend. Ts maybe it was a bad idea to give him the new set of comics he was so keen about. He barely said a word. He was intent on reading that goddamned comics. Well, let's just see about that shall we

"Psst. Psst. Heey!" I frantically waved my hands back and forth. No avail.

"Baaaaby. Why the hell won't you pay attention to me.." I pouted

He turned to me. Yes! He reached for my chin and gave me a soft kiss on the lips

"There. Happy? Would you be so kind to let me read in peace?" He muttred

"No." I said as I took his manga away from him

"Hey what the hell gives? Give it back!"

"No. Giving you this was a damn mistake. Care to pay attention to your girlfriend once in a while?" I raised a brow

"Tss. Fine. What do you want?"

"I want us to converse like normal people. Not staring at each other while you read this damn manga!" I hollered. I couldn't keep it anymore.

"What the hell are you talking about? Tone down on the screaming geez!" He raised his voice.

That jerk.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to talk with you! Fine! I'll leave you alone with this damn manga of yours! You're welcome by the way!" And just like that, I stalked off.

**Normal POV**

**"**What the fuck was she hollering about?! " Natsume scowled at Ruka

"Why the hell are you asking me?" Ruka said bewildered

"Leave me alone!" Natsume shouted then stormed off

"What the hell was that about?" Koko asked bemused

"Well.." Hotaru started as she took a sip of coffee. "Ridiculous fight and they just got engaged."


	4. Women know no mercy

So guys, review please? ;) So anyway, Enjoy peeps

Chapter 4: Women know no Mercy

**Mikan's POV **

Cheerleading practice.

"1 ,2 ,3, 4, 5 GO!" I screamed. Man. 3 hours of practice already. I was watching my squad run back up and down the bleachers. "30 more if I hear any complaints!"

I never said I knew mercy when I was angry. Oh yea. That Damn Hyuuga.

"Mikan! Are you seriously going to keep up with this?!" Sumire huffed

"Yes permy I will, so stop slacking and get back! " Wow I find no mercy me a little scary. Oh well.

"We are not slacking off!" Anna huffed

"Yea! The only one who's slacking is Ms. Inventor over there!" Nonoko said as she pointed at Hotaru who was sipping her Frappe while sitting comfortably

Hotaru shot the twins with her baka bazooka 1.9

"And that's the reason why she's allowed to slack" I said

Looking at them, wow they were dead tired. Well..

"Fine. Water break for 5 minutes. 5 okay? Not 6. After 5 we'll resume with the routine." I said

"Baka why are you so starkly lately?" Hotaru said

"Ugh. Maybe it has something to do with that fight with Hyuuga. Damn that Manga" I scowled

"You mean the Manga you gave him?" Sumire stifled a laugh

"Oh yes she did" Anna chimed

"Why do you guys make it sound like it's my fault?!" I scowled

"Well, technically it is your fault baka. You gave him something that you knew would be a distraction for him. Not a pretty choice for a gift." Hotaru said

"Ugh. Will you please stop. It's not my fault it's his damn fault!" I shrieked

The other girl who were silently getting their water bottles and towels looks at me crazy

"What?" I said

Thankfully, maybe because of the dark aura that surrounded me, they turned away

"Keep acting like that and you're squad will run out faster than a cat running away from a dog" A voice squeaked in

"MISAKI!" We all chorused

The said girl then, with her arms outstretched, ran towards us

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Unfortunately, She did look like a stupid idiot so Hotaru shot her with her Idiot repelant gun

"Oww! C'mon! I just got back and this is what I get?" She scowled

Misaki and Tsubasa were older so they graduated ahead of us. They went out ang got married. And now, Misaki was here with her huge belly. Pregnant. No doubt.

"So hey where is Tsubasa?" Anna said

"Oh, he's here with me. I think he went to Natsume and the others tho." She said rolling her eyes

"Ugh. Don't remind me that Hyuuga goes here" I scowled

"Uh-oh I smell boy trouble. What happened?" She peered at me

"Well, let me tell you.." Permy said. "It all started when Mikan gave him a set of Mangas Natsume was so keen about. It's not even available here yet. So, they just got engaged right?"

From Misaki's face she clearly knew

"Yea so anyways, Natsume was reading the Manga Mika gave him so Mikan got all berserk because he wouldn't talk to him.."

I scowled "Correction, I was trying to talk to him. I mean we just got engaged and he wouldn't even take his freakin eyes off that freakin manga-

"That you gave him?" Misaki raised me a brow

"That's what I was telling her" Hotaru said

I sighed in frustration. Was it really my fault..

DUH. OF COURSE NOT. IT WAS HIS FREAKIN FREAKITY FAULT.

"Well, I kinda see Mikan's view you know. I mean Tsubasa and I got into a row coz of this baby right here." Misaki pointed at her belly "I was trying to tell him that we should atleast know the gender of the baby. And he was like 'No sweetie ofcourse not! It should be a surprise' then it became a whole thing that ended with a few broken plates courtesy of me then in the end, I knew the gender anyways." She smiles evily. "It's a girl" She whispered

"Omg! A girl! Congrats Misaki!" Anna and Nonoko chorused

"Yes well, it's all about the position. You see when trying to conceive a girl you-

"Stop talking smut inside our gym during practice, You gross me out. C'mon girls. Practice!" Hotaru said stoicly

Almos all of us sweat dropped

I clapped my hands "Okay okay chit chat is over sweeties. Let's go back"

Sumire played the music "Timber instaremix2k14" and soon enough we were dancing and prancing and tossing like crazy'. Hell yea we we're good.

**Natsume's POV**

**"**What the fuck are you doing here shadow?" I asked, more like ordered for him to answer

"Yea shouldn't you be making out with Misaki or something in a dark alley" Mochou laughed

"Uh you guys are really hurting my ego!" Tsubasa faked laugh. Ugh this dude was beating the hell out of annoying me "I just came back and this is what I get? Seriously guys"

"Nobody here told you to come back anyway." I said darkly as a fireball was flaming on my palm ready to hit him

"Well somebody fell off the wrong side of the bed today" That shadow laughed

What I would do to burn that guy. A flame began surrounding him and licking his collar

"Oh man! Stop it! Seriously! You know I'm older than you?!" The shadow shrieked like a little girl. I laughed darkly and stopped

"He's just like that because He and Mikan got into a fight right after they got engaged" Ruka slightly laughed

"Oh yea you two! Congrats! I'll be waiting for my invite ayy?" Tsubasa nudged me on the shoulder.

The nerve of that guy.

"Well care to tell me what happened?"

"Why do you need to know?" I scowled at him

"Because Mikan is practically my little sister" He smirked

"Let me tell!" Koko started "Well he was reading the manga Mikan gave him then Mikan was trying to talk to him but he just won't pay attention"

"It was Natsume's fault really" Inchou said

"Fuck! I wasn't mine! Shouldn't she be happy that I was using her gift? Ugh that girl is driving me nuts." I huffed. Damn. I really don't know what to do with that girl.

"You mean that girl who happened to be your fiancée" Tsubasa laughed as the others said "_oohh. Damn man you just got burned" _

"And you're about to get burned" I formed a circular flame enclosing all of them. Tsk. I've been with them for about an hour. Still, no one could make up a decent suggestion of how to patch things up with Mikan. Damn this guys. Really sometimes I wonder why I hang out with them

"You Hyugga! Before we die here, let me give you a hint, be sweet with her. Treat her nice. Be sweet for once goddamit! Make her melt" That freak of a shadow coughed.

I smirked, "Hey shadow, for once, I never thought you could be that.. helpful"

"Yeah yeah just put the freakin fire out!" the others hollered.

I ended the fire then walked out smirking. Mikan doesn't know what sweet ride she's in.

**Mikan's POV**

"1,2,3,4, and done! Whoo you guys good job!" I screamed while jumping up and down

I heard others groan, but hell, it was worth it. We were gonna rock that championship!

"Hey Mikan!" Misaki motioned me to come

"What's up?" I carried my gym bag and hurried up to her

"I know how you'll deal with Hyuuga." She smiled evily

Okk. I have a really bad feeling aabout this. But, let's give it a shot. BWAHAHAHAHAHA

"HOW?"

"Simple. I'd like to call this maneuver the 'cold shoulder' by its name I'm sure you know what to do. Well then, ta ta babe!" She gave me kisses then went

The cold shoulder huh. I've never thought of that. Stupid me.

Well, Hyuuga you better bring a jacket for all the coldness you're about to take.


	5. I might as well be in Frozen

Chapter 5: I might as well be in frozen

**Mikan's POV**

I was carrying my gym bag on the way to my dorm. I was thinking about what Misaki said. Make him freeze. Oh yeah. Sure I will. He might as well be Olaf.

I swiped my key card on my door security lock. I flicked on the lights and placed my gym bag on the couch. I was a special star now so the room came with its own living room,batchroom,kitchen,terrace, and bedroom. I even have my own walk in closet.

I removed my uniform exposing my neon pink bra and underwear. Ugh I didn't care. I was the only one here anyways. I opened my ipod and connected it to the speakers then cranked the volume uphigh. I played the song 'Timber by Kesha' coz that really gets me going

I was singing along to the songs as I flicked the light to my bedroom

"I'm getting timber, let's get to- WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shrieked

There in the bed was my one and only.. Baby. Damn that spare key card I gave him.

"Damn it! Would it kill you to turn that thing down?!" He scowled

Tsk. Nobody said he had to be in my room. Rolling my eyes, I turned the music down.

"Again, what the hell are you doing in my room?!" I hollered

He covered his ears and looked at me. Up and down. Then again. Shoot.

"Nice lingerie you have there" He smirked seductively "Let's see if they look better once you take it off" He bit his that was so hot! Ok. Mikan. Control yourself.

"God. You are such a pervert!" I screamed as I immediately got my robe and put it around myself.

He stood up walking his way towards me. Damn. What was wrong with this guy? Everything he does is in a seductive way. Again Mikan! Control yourself! Fuck these hormones

"Baby why do you need to cover up?" He whispered as placed a lock of my hair behind my ear. I felt his warm, cool breath tickle my skin. "I've seen you with those not on before. It was heaven. You don't know how much you turn me on right now" He caresses my shoulders before getting his hands down. He placed them at my butts as he gently squeezed them. Ah. "No need to be so shy.." He leaned his forehead next to mine. Our lips only inches apart. His right hand slowly opened my robe exposing my lingerie. He trailed his finger to my neck down my breasts and to my stomach. Damn. Go Mikan control yourself before you-

He pushed me on the bed

"Let's kill some time shall we" He muttered as he licked his lips

He hovered on top of me then started nibbling my lips. It took most of my effort to push him. He seemed to notice this, and with that he looked at me

"Babe? What's the problem?" He asked innocently like a child. Well.

"I-I d-don't want t-to do this r-r-right n-now.." My voice cracked at the last part knowing what I just said was far against my will

He raised a brow at me. Then laughed slightly

"Ah I see. It'syour time of the month ey? Don't worry we can always do it. I don't mind you know" He winked at me. The nerve of that guy! I'll show him.

"No it's not that! And you should know that my time of the month has passed because right after that, you practically begged me to have sex with you! Ugh seriously!" I snapped at him while managing to throw him off. I stood in front of him while tying my robe back

He looked clueless and dumfounded. Hah!

"And also, can you not tell that I am still angry at you?! You insensitive prick!" I hollered

"Just what the fuck are you talking about again? Care to remind me babe?" He asked nicely

"Ohh don't play that card with me mister! We are not through!"

"I was assuming that. Indeed we are not yet through. We've just begun so why don't you get your pretty ass over here and let's head off to where we stopped Ay?" He winked

"No! Get the hell away from here! I don't even want to see you right now! Out!"

"Ugh. Whatever." He shrugged then went to the window and jumped.

I smirked. He will never know what hit him.

**The Next day..**

**Natsume's POV**

I walked to the room with Ruka. Wondering what the hell happened last night with Mikan. Damn. That girl was so hot headed. Bet she was still angry about the whole manga incident thing. Sometimes I really don't know with that girl. She didn't even bother getting her door which I've knocked on for almost 30 minutes! Damn. Let's just see if she won't swoon later for me. Ruka and I approached our seats. Soon enough, the door opened

There. Mikan entered with her posse. Damn it. She looked perfect. I mean she always does, but a little something extra was added. Dammit. She approached her seat which was beside me. She didn't even spare me a glance!

"You look hot today babe" I said seductively.

She glanced at me. Yes! Wait.. she just nodded her freakin head!

Nobody gets off of me that easily

"Really you look gorgeous" I said as sincere as I could. I really meant it though

"Sure." She muttered

WHAT THE FUCKIN FUCK.

I flexed my arms and placed it on her shoulders.

She shrugged me off. Wth was this girl's problem?! I was losing my mind over here!

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume complemented me. Twice. Which was unlikely for him I might add.

Ha. I bet that guy's losing his mind already. Well, this is just the beginning.

A boy, whom I recognized was the president of my fanclub, approached me. Not included in my plan, but well appreciated thankyou very much

"Ms. Sakura" He muttered weakly while casting a look on Natsume's angry face

Well, I like this boy's courage I'll give him that.

"We, the Sakura Mikan Fan Club, wish to express our great admi- AGHHHH!" He screamed

"Your great what?" I asked. Then I noticed that the flowers, his shirt, his head was burning as he ran away.

The boy beside me chuckled then muttered "He never learns does he"

I stiffed. "Well you know that was not very nice" I said quietly. Then I left the room wearing the biggest smirk on my face

**Natsume's POV**

She. Fuckin. Left.

SHEFUCKINLEFT!

C'mon! I just burned the guy who was bothering her, and this is what I get?!

"Whoa man. Mikan's giving you the cold shoulder, I suppose?" Ruka chuckled while petting his bunny

"The what?" I asked incredulously

"The cold shoulder" Ruka repeated as if explaining it to a 5 year old

"You mean the thing Hotaru always shows you?" Koko laughed

BOOM. Hotarun threw him a baka bomb. Unfortunately, She heard him

"What was that? That's it I'm selling your picture. And by that I believe you know what I mean" Hotaru said stoicly

"Whaat?! Nooo!" Koko ran to her while Hotaru was screaming "Oh Anna! Anna! I have something for you!"

Ruka chuckled. I stiffed

"How the hell do you put up with her?!" I asked

"Well it's all about the moves you know. Yes Koko was right. She does give me the cold shoulder. But there are times when we get steamy. Just like the other night, we-

"Ok stop! I am not interested in your sex life with that girl" I shivered

"Well, let me give you a piece of advice before your feud with Mikan gets worse, Make her swoon" He winked at me.

Gross.

"Don't you think I'm that of an ass not to do that? I have been doing that you know!" I screamed

"God. How stupid with girl can you get?! Be mushy!" Ruka huffed then walked off to where he heard Hotaru's cash register and Koko's wails

_Mushy eh? Well.. Polka did fancy mushy guys._

**Mikan's POV**

I was walking along the school grounds heading off to my dorm

I stopped on my tracks as I approached my door

Loads of pink and purple roses crowded in front of my door. Giant teddy bears and chocolates of my favorite. A tub of maltesers! Wtf. Is this from my fan club?

There was a card. I reached in and opened it.

_I know I was wrong I'm so sorry. But I can't bear having not to talk to you. I love you. So much. Always Babe. Love, Natsume_

Oh. Well this was mushy of him eh? I smirked. I will not be bribed of these.

I pushed all of those aside, even the maltesers really it took a lot of freakin control, and headed inside of my room. Well, this will be fun.

**Natsume's POV**

I dragged Ruka off to Cenral town to buy all sorts of things for Mikan. Things I knw she can't resist. Roses, bears, chocolates, and especially, a tub of maltesers. God she lives for them. I don't know how one can eat like a pig and still stay as sexy as she is.

I placed all of them infront of her door and placed the card I had prepared for her. Seriously, this girl was turning me into a romantic or something. I scowled.

I hid behind potted plants God I feel like a weirdo. But anything for her. Anything.

I watched her make her way to her door. She stopped on her tracks. After a few seconds or so she pushed them away and got in her room..

_Pushed them away then got in her room…_

_Pushed them away then got in her room…_

_Pushed them away then got in her room…_

_Pushed them away then got in her room…_

_Pushed them away then got in her room…_

"PUSHED THEM AWAY AND GOT IN HER ROOM?!" Ruka roared with laughter, and so with the other guys. After that 'incident' I went to the bar located in Central town to meet up with the guys

"Mikan sure is a classic act!" Yuu said

"Damn. Finally got you huh Hyuuga?" Koko scoffed

I twirled the glass of martini in my hands. Dammit. She sure is hard to crack this time. But nu-uh Natsume Hyuuga does not give up.

"Hey Natsume! If you really are desperate to get Mikan again.. well I have an idea that might help" Inchou smirked then whispered his plan to me

My eyes widened.

"NO FUCKIN WAY. NO CHANCE IN HELL!" I hollered causing glances at the people in the bar

After a made a fireball in my hand, they swiftly looked away

"Well.. that is if you really do want to have.. you know what I mean with her again that is" Ichou said as he took a sip of his brandy

"Tsk. Hn. I'll go" I took my a last sip then headed off to my room.

Damn. There was no way I was doing THAT.

With all the coldness Mika's been showing me, I might as well be in Frozen

When I reached my room, I plopped on my bed then immediately took out my phone

I requested to face time with her. It kept on ringing and ringing but she just won't answer. Damn! I tried for about 15 more tries. Damn it. I texted her instead.

(_Italice-Natsume_; Normal-Mikan)

_Answer the fuckin call. _

_Damnit Mikan answer me!_

_C'mon _

_Why won't you talk to me?_

_Scratch that. I know why. C'mon I said I'm sorry!_

_Love, I really am truly sorry…_

_I love you. So so much. Please babe talk to me.._

_Mikan, baby! Please I'm losing my mind over here_

_IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU I PROMISE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE BABY_

_I LOVE YOU FOREVER PLEASE TALK TO ME_

**Mikan's POV**

Damnit. Natsume's really suffering. God. My conscience is acting up again. He is really vulnerable right now. Ugh. No Mikan shake it off. Shake it off.

Still, his texts came rushing

_Baby you know I won't sleep till I get atleast a reply right?_

_Baby come on I barely even saw you today_

_Baby.. I miss you. So so much._

_Time check 1:43. Babe I'm still up and I won't wink till you reply_

_I love you, Have I told you that? Keep that in mind huh?_

Damn this. I so wanted to go over there and hug him. This is killing me. So I sent him a carefully picked out text then sent him.

"Night."

And as fast as a tack, he replied

_Atlast! Now it's confirmed you have read my messages. Let's go to sleep now babe. I love you._

I threw my phone away. I sighed in frustration. Damn it baby, you don't know how much I miss you right now. But then again, learn your lesson

**Natsume's POV**

Night?! That's the text I get?! Okay. I composed myself then sent her a sweet text. God. This is killing me. God I miss her.

God Baby. I love you.


	6. Summer Love Not

Chapter 6: Summer Love. Not.

**Mikan's POV**

I stretched my arms then rubbed my eyes as the bright sun light woke me up. I stared at my bedside table where a picture of Natsume and I was placed. Damn. I really can't forget about last night. But if I gave away so easily, it'll be like as if I never stuck to my word. I know it's ridiculous but I know I'll teach him a lesson. I got up and fixed my bed. I went to my bathroom to bathe inhaling the sweet smell of my shower gel. Strawberries hmmm. I then went to fix myself. I dressed in my cheerleading uniform considering we have our practice today. I applied a dub of make-up on my face. Just normal though. I sprayed some perfume, the one that Natsume was so keen on, then got my prada bag then locked my room. I was about to lock my door when Youichi went running towards me.

"Mamaaa Mi-chan!" He screamed while running. Aww this kid is such a cutie!

I hoisted him up in my arms, carrying him as we walked.

"Mama Mi-chan, this flower is for youuuu!" He said cutely

He gave me a red rose. Thorns removed of course. It smelled so good.. wait.. I smelled it again.. It smelled like.. Natsume!

Why, the nerve of that guy to use Youichi to get me. Why that little-

"Mamaa?" Youichi said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Yes, baby?" I cooed

"Why aren't you and Papa talking?It's been so long since you two picked me up for ice cream " He sniffled .

Natsume and I usually got Youichi during Fridays and Sundays to Central Town to get him ice cream and toys. We were basically, that kid's parents. Was it THAT long already? 1,2,3.. I counted back on my head. Whoa. It's been almost a week since Natsume and I talked to each other.

"Aree you breaking up? Are Mama and Papa not together anymore?" He wailed then he started crying causing stares from people we were walking bye

"No No baby don't cry! Mama's here. Shhh.. We're not breaking up don't worry. Mama just wants to teach Papa a lesson ok? And.. uhm. Don't tell him that" I smiled meekly

"Okay Mama! Im gonna go now to my teacher!" He said happily then bounced out of my arms then went to his teacher. I smiled at that kid. Then I noticed the rose I was holding. Looking at it, I recognized it immediately that this was from Central town, the one that never wilts. But remembering how sick Hyuuga was to actually bring Youichi in all of this, anger rose from me. I tossed it at the nearest trash can then walked away, oblivious from the stares people were giving me. Damn.

I went to the classroom to see almost everyone was there, and I was running a bit late. Good thing Narumi was our first teacher. I knocked on the door and saw that he was introducing a new student

"I'm sorry Narumi-sensei. But I took Youichi to his teacher and I didn't notice the time so.." I apologized brefly

"No problem Mikan-chan!" He said happily "I was just introducing our new student. So, take your seat now"

I walked to my seat and felt Natsume's gaze on me. I swear it took forth all my effort to gaze back at him. Is it just me or he's hotness tripled?! I can smell the scent of his after shave. Peppermint. Mikan. Control.

I felt him sniff then stiffened. Ha. He smelled my perfume which he was keen about. Let's just see about that.

"So class." Narumi continued "As I was saying earlier this is our new student, Reo Illea, he is a transfer from GA Paris!"

As soon as hearing the words _"Reo Illea, GA Paris" _my head snapped up. I never noticed the new student before, but know.. I do

HOLY CRAP.

HE WAS MY FREAKIN SUMMER FLING BEFORE NATSUME AND I BECAME AN ITEM!

FUCKIN FUCKITY FUCK. WTH WAS HE DOIN HERE?!

_FLASH BACK…_

_Summer had just started. As for us, we were allowed to spend it outside the gates of the academy. We were at the beach having the time of our lives, well, except for me. I was on my freakin period. That time, almost everything pisses me off.._

_Hotaru and the others were playing volleyball but I chose to stay inside the rest house we rented. I was watching "What's your number" on the tv when Natsume approached me_

_"__Hey babe" He said as he went to seat by me_

_"__Heey." I said weakly. Damn menstruation cramps! _

_"__So.. why aren't you outside with the others?" He asked questionly_

_"__I feel tired and my lower abdomen hurts like crazy you know" I whimpered_

_"__Ok then.. Are you seriously watching this thing again?! Damnit. This is mushy I tell you it makes me want to puke!" He scoffed_

_I scowled"Well who told you to watch it anyway?! And how dare you make fun of this! This is my favorite movie!"_

_"__What? Do you seriously want to choose this guy over me?" He raised a brow_

_He pointed to the guy who helped Aly out to track his exes_

_I stayed silent. Ugh. I wasn't in the mood for fighting anyways._

_He chuckled. " Cat got your tongue? Since we're alone why don't we just.." He trailed off_

_He pulled my chin then kissed my lips roughly. I was I no mood to fight but I'm sure I was also in no mood to do this!I pushed him to stop but the jerk wouldn't nibbled my lip asking for an entrance but I wouldn't let him. "C'mon babe" He urged I was pushing with all my might but damn it he was too strong. He went down to my shirt and was about to pull it up when I forcibly, and was finally be able to, smack him on the head with a remote_

_"__WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" He roared_

_"__WELL THAT WAS FOR YOU MOLESTING ME YOU DAMN PERVERT!"_

_"__MOLESTING YOU?! WTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! IM YOUR FREAKING BOYFRIEND! I HAVE A RIGHT!"_

_"__NO YOU DON'T YOU JERK! NOT WHEN IM CLEARLY AGAINST IT!" _

_We were screaming so loud that we didn't notice the others hurrying up to us_

_"__What the hell is going on here?" Ruka exclaimed_

_"__I knew it. I should've bought my baka gun with me." Hotaru muttered quietly_

_"__Care to explain what's going on?!" Sumire said impatiently, hands on her hips_

_"__Well this idiot was basically molesting me! I kept on pushing him and pushing him but he wouldn't stop!" I hollered_

_Every one's eyes were on Natsume_

_"__What?" He shrugged "I have the right. I'm the boyfriend"_

_"__Not when she resists" Yuu piped in_

_I was so caught up to what happened. I felt so angry and pissed. Then I noticed that I was crying._

_"__He also made fun of the guy who helped Ali track down her exes! Why the hell would he do that?! He's freakin hot!" I whimpered. I don't know why I was crying. Must be hormones I guess.._

_"__Now, just who the fuck is Ali?" Anna raised her brow_

_"__Oh. Ali. Tne girl from What's your number" Nonoko pointed at the TV_

_"__Oooh" They all chorused except Natsume who was glaring at me_

_"__What? You'd rather be that guy than be with me?" Natsume exclaimed _

_"__You know what?! Sometimes I do!" I shrieked_

_"__Fine then! Suit yourself!" He roared then went out_

_"__ATLEAST CHANNING IS WAY HOTTER THAN YOUUU!" I screamed at him as I stormed off to my room_

_"__Now who the fuck is channing?" I heard Inchou ask_

_"__Oh God. Mikan is so stupid. That's not Channing, that's Chris Hemsworth for crying out loud!" Sumire wailed_

_"__Channing's not even in that movie" Anna said quietly_

_"__Baka" Hotaru muttered_

_Well how was I supposed to know?!_

_5 days passed and Natsume and I haven't talked to each other. And in those 5 days, my girls made me realize that I… was the one at fault. They told me that being in period doesn't mean that I get to react so childish and immature. Well. Ugh. Fine. I was driving my Mercedes going to Natsume's mansion when Ruka called_

_"__Yes Rukaa?"_

_"__Mikan! You better come here! Natsume's drinking the night away! We'd been here for about 9 hours and he hasn't stopped drinking!"_

_"__Ok Ruka, that depends, what is he drinking? Because if it's just water then I-_

_"__It's the Hyuuga tonic"_

_"__Well text me the address I'll be right there!"_

_Damn it. The Hyuuga Tonic was a type of drink Natsume's uncle invented. It was the strongest in the world. God know what's in there. But if he's been drinking for 9 hourse non stop.. Is he trying to kill himself?!_

_*Ring ring ring*_

_"__What now Ruka? I'm almost there"_

_"__Good good. I think you should listen to this"_

_I listened as good as I could but the music was too loud, after a few seconds, I was able to distinguish Natsume's voice saying 'Is she really choosing that retard over me?! I mean srsly, that channing isn't even good looking! Ugh! I miss her! Ugh! Hare her! Ugh love her! Ugh fuck kill me!"_

_"__You got him bad" Ruka muttered _

_"__I know I know I got to make things good. See you in a few"_

_Then the line ended_

_After a few minutes Ruka texted me saying that they left Natsume by the bartender's booth asleep because Hotaru and the others swore that if they weren't with them in 5 minutes they will make out with God knows who. Tsk. Hotaru and her blackmailing antics._

_I finally found a parking spot then hurried inside the bar as I could._

_I smelled the bar. Strong liquor surrounded me. Elk._

_I scanned the place. Where the hell was he?!_

_Just then I spotted him. He was at the bartender's booth alright. But what he was doing was far from sleeping. There he was making out with a girl! _

_Anger erupted to me. Here I was trying to make things right but to find him having a tounge war with a..a a stripper! Yep. Definitely a stripper. She was eyeing his wallet._

_I walked to them._

_"__Well this is a nice view to see, isn't it?" I said stoicly_

_Natsume froze. He looked at me._

_I slapped the girl hard. Then she went to the girl's rest room cryin._

_"__Mikan look, I can explain-_

_I cut him off "Well of course you could! With your dirty antics and everything, of course you definitely could! You know what? I was here trying to make things right believing I was the one at fault! And here I am witnessing you with that bitch!" I stormed off. Tears of anger rolling down. He followed me. The nerve of that guy._

_"__Mikan c'mon! Stop!" He managed to get a hold of my wrist, I shrugged it off_

_"__What?! I don't have time for your lies!" I snapped_

_"__C'mon. I'm sorry I was drunk.. I-I didn't know what I was doing. Baby, I would never cheat in you. Intentionally. I was drunk cut me some slack." He said_

_"__Cut you some slack?! Don't baby me. Were through. Goodbye Natsume." I slapped him then went to my cr then drove off with my tears stinging my eyes._

_My friends contacted me. It's been almost 3 weeks since our break up. He kept calling me. Calling me. But I ignore any contact from the outside. I was just alone in my room watching chic flicks then stopping them before they got to the happy ending. I stuffed myself with chocolate, dark of course. _

_"__Mikan, honey?" My mom knocked on my door_

_"__Leave me alone" I scowled_

_She opened the door. I shrieked for her to get away. I was really in no mood_

_"__Well, aren't you a view darling?" She pouted_

_"__Ugh get away!" I threw a pillow at her. She caught it. Damn reflexes. _

_"__I know.. The breakup you had with Natsume was pretty rough. But won't you atleast listen to him? Give him a chance?" She smiles slightly_

_"__Give him a chance?" I scoffed "Who in the right mind would give that asshole a chance. He's an irritating, cheating,conceited,selfish,jerk who needs to die!" I shouted.I was fuming mad._

_"__C'mon now Honey! I'm sure you didn't mean the last part" She went to sit by my bed_

_"__Yeah right. Sarcasm noted mother."I rolled my eyes_

_"__Ooh. I have something that'll cheer my baby up!" She said excitedly_

_"__What?" I groaned._

_"__Well, I'd rather you read it to yourself. Here." She smiled then handed me a thick gold envelope_

_"__What the hell is this?" I asked_

_"__See for yourself. Join us in dinner ok?" She smiled then left the room._

_I stared at the gold envelope._

_I reached for it then opened it.. My eyes began to grow out of their sockets._

**_Dear Ms. Mikan Yukihara Sakura, _**

**_We, the L'oreal company, in partnership with Levi Jeans and Candies clothing line, are pleased to inform you that you are chosen to be our cover girl in all leading magazines and to be our top endorser. Your presence will be highy appreciated here at Del'seux Paris. Our private jet will be picking you up with the said arrival time o the following page. Again, we congratulate you and hope that we will see you soon!_**

******_Regards from, _**

******_L'oreal Company, Candies Clothing Line, Levi Jeans_**

******_Signed by: Mr. Pierre Le Mon't _**

******_Paris Fashion Inst. Pres. _**

_I read it. Thrice. OMG! OH MY FREAKIN GUCCI! GOD I WILL I WILL!_

_I was so happy that I bounced up and down and went downstairs where my family was eating dinner_

_"__Mikan, dear, what's up?"My dad asked_

_I ignored him and went straight to my mom and hugged her_

_"__Thankyou thankyou MOM!" I jumped up and down_

_While my father continued to ask us what the hell was going on_

_FASTFORWARD.._

_I arrived at Paris about 3 in the morning. I went to the hotel where I was supposed to be staying and slept. I woke up at 7 am, got dressed, ate my breakfast, then went to the company_

_A girl in her mid 20's greeted me_

_"__Hello there dear! I assume you are Ms. Mikan Sakura yes?" She smiled at me so big it reached her ears. _

_"__Uhm yea." I said meekly _

_"__Well then, I am Ms. Azumi Cho, you can call me Azumi, Cho Cho train, Azums, Azumi the ladeh, Az-_

_"__Yea yea shut up aunt." A gorgeous, not to mention hot, guy said_

_"__Well.. You ought to give me some respect there young man!" She pouted_

_"__Yea yea whatever" He scoffed_

_"__I'll stick with Azumi thanks" I smiled_

_The guy shot me a look then grinned_

_"__Well Well, who do we have here?" He was still grinning. _

_"__Shush now Reo! That's Mikan Sakura. Your partner" She sighed_

_"__PARTNER?!" Reo, the hot guy, and I both exclaimed_

_"__Yea didn't anyone tell you?" She asked skeptically _

_"__Unm no excuse me I wasn't informed" I said as a matter of fact_

_"__Well, it won't be a problem now wouldn't it?" She pouted_

_"__Uhm I guess no-_

_"__Good then! You two bond! Go ahead! Chit chat! I'll fix some matters! Tata!" She went as fast as a bee out of the door_

_Reo chuckled "Well she was weird. Like always." He turned to me_

_He was gazing up and down then back up again. God that was irritating_

_"__What?" I said stoicly _

_"__Nothing. Just staring at some hot girl here" He winked at me_

_"__You're a jerk. A disgusting one." I scoffed_

_He was about to interrupt when my phone rang_

_It was Hotaru. Damn._

_"__Where the hell are you?! You didn't even call me! Heck you didn't tell anyone except your mom, who by the way has been giving me yucky blueberry muffins! Does she not know what muffins taste like?!" Hotaru screeched_

_I heard my mom say "Hotaru darling, I have more muffins here!"_

_"__Get away aunt!" I heard Hotaru say. I miss her._

_"__So when are you getting back?" She demanded_

_"__I don't know, maybe a week or- _

_"__Good. I texted you what I wanted. Bye." The line got cut off_

_WTF. Ugh. That girl really is something. I stared at my phone. My wallpaper was all of us acting all goofy and wacky. Things they were before everything got crazy. I sighed._

_Heck! I'm in Paris for Christ's sake! I'm not here to worry about dead end things! I'm here to have fun! Unleash the wild Mikan_

_"__Yo, hey, girl with the tight ass!" Reo chuckled_

_Why. . . ._

_I slapped him and I stormed off._

_He followed me_

_"__Hey! Yo! Mikan! I was only kidding really!" He looked at me then smiled_

_He was cute damn those blue eyes._

_He pulled my hand and leaned in to me_

_"__Coffee in about 5?" He winked at me_

_"__Sounds good" I smirked, Bit my lip. Then walked away._

_Well, I was here for fun ayy?_

_Being with Reo was absolutely heaven! Despite his crazy antics and perverted was alost like Na- No one! No one. _

_We were always having a sweet great time together. He was always laughing, not minding the stares people were giving us. He was one of those guys would sit by me watching chick flicks, eating ice cream till midnight. It was truly.. WOW. Little did I know that he also loved What's your number! It was so cool really. _

_We were in his flat sitting on the couch with his arms around me, talking about past relationships and such_

_He was roaring with laughter. I smacked him in the arm_

_"__Hey Ow!" He was still muffled in laughter_

_"__Well there's nothing funny about that you know" I glared at him_

_"__C'mon don't be like that. I swear. That guy, whoever he is, is at lost. He lost you. The most amazing girl ever" He looked solemnly in my eyes._

_We looked at my lips then we were leaning for each other_

_Wait. Are we seriously going to kiss? I mean.. He never courted me. I-uh.. What.. He was a fling to me nothing more. Am I really-_

_"__C'mon you 2! The photographer is here, what the-ew! It's like a Madonna video in here!" Azumi said as she covered her eyes. Madonna video? Our lips didn't even touch._

_Funny thing about Azumi tho, She's gay. Well,according to Reo anyway_

_Reo pulled me up then we dashed for the shoot._

_That was our 10__th__ shoot for my stay here. And that was the last. Soon enough, I'll be back in Japan. Was I ready?_

_We were back in Reo's flat. It was raining hard. _

_"__Wow when is this rain gonna stop?" I peered out the window_

_I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. My breathing stopped._

_Reo hugged me from behind and whispered on my hair "Yes such a shame isn't it. We would have been inside a theatre, making out. Like last time" He chuckledushed.. I blushed._

_Instinctively, I faced him_

_"__Reo about us.." I whispered_

_"__Hey hey I know shh. No pressure." He hushed me."How about, we give it a try?" He whispered, voice rough _

_"__I already told you.. I-" He squeezed my butt then chuckled "You know that's not what I meant" Oh I forgot. He was a pervert._

_"__How about this," I stated "Kiss me, and don't you dare fall in love with me" I smirked_

_"__Challenge Accepted" I heard him growl _

_He pushed me on the bed and trailed kisses along my neck. He caressed my face while kissing me as our tounges engaged in a battle of war. He unbuttoned my shirt lingering his fingers along my breast. He was about to unhook my skirt whenI instantly felt what I should have a long time ago…_

_This isn't right._

_This with him, it's not what I wanted. Not what I needed. I can't. _

_"__I'm so sorry" I got up and buttoned my shirt, fixing myself_

_He stared at me bewildered. "What? Mikan? Would you rather have you on top? C'mon" He mused_

_"__I'm sorry Reo. I'm done. Whatever this is." I whispered then went to my Hotel room._

_I went to my hotel room and cried my eyes out. Wth was wrong with me?! I hugged my pillow tightly. WTH WAS WRONG WITH ME?! After all this time, was HE really still the one? I shrugged. Ofcourse he was. Reo was just.. just.. a way for me to forget all the pain he caused me.. I can't.. I-I_

_I reached for my phone. I haven't touched this thing since I'd been hanging with Reo._

_WTF?! _

_1,203 MISSED CALLS_

_2,937 TEXT MESSAGES_

_More from Hotaru and from.. Natsume_

_Hotaru was still blackmailing me. I rolled my eyes. _

_Thankfully, her last text was this morning. I sighed. _

**_Mikan, If you won't reply till 6 am, I swear I will go there and sell all the sex videos I taped of you and Hyuuga. Don't forget what I wanted you to buy me-H_**

_I rolled my eyes and texted her __**Hey. Sorry. I've been so busy. But I'm ok now. Yep they're all packed and ready to go.-M**_

_Instantly, a reply came back_

**_WELL THANK GOD YOU ARE STILL ALIVE. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! AND WHO'S THIS REO GUY THAT YOU'RE DATING, YOU BETTER SEND ME SOME DETAILS OR ELSE. SEX VIDEOS WILL BE ON THE MARKET. –H_**

**_Ugh. He was just a fling whom I thought I.. liked.. loved. Whtvr. Turns out, I can't Gotaru. I can't. –M_**

**_So it's still him huh?-H_**

**_Think so..-M_**

**_THEN WTF ARE YOU WAITING FOR? REVIEW YOUR MESSAGES MIKAN IM SURE YOU'LL FIND THE ANSWER THERE. FOR ALL I KNOW RUKA IS WITH NATSUME COMFORTING THE IDOT WHO WENT ALL CASANOVA -H_**

**_CASANOVA! What?!-M _**

**_Yea yea it's a long story so.. gotta scamper. I hve some blackmailings to do. Byye. Take care.-H_**

_CASANOVA? He's been breaking girl's me right I guess Huh? God. What did I do.._

_I reviewed my messages. God. Im fuckin blind. Natsume was grieving. As if I'd died. _

**_Mikan. Where are you in Paris?_**

**_Where the fuck are you?!_**

**_Mikan. God, please, answer your phone_**

**_I'm losing my mind over here!_**

**_Who the fuck is REO?_**

**_I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM_**

**_MIKAN. PLEASE_**

**_DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE GIVEN UP_**

**_BABY PLEASE. ARE YOU SERIOUSLY REPLACING ME.._**

**_BABY COME ON PLEASE_**

_I'm such a fool! What did I do. He's the only one I've ever loved_

_The last one came this morning_

**_Mikan, I've been with a lot of girls. I'm not proud of breaking their hearts. I'm not proud of who I am right now. I'm lost without you. My half is missing. And seeing you on the media all happy with that bastard. I, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU. NO ONE WILL EVER REPLACE WHAT YOU HAVE IN ME. _**

_I stared at that text again and again. My tears are flowing. God. I don't know what to do. If I text him, call him, am I a little too late? Will he accept me. Just then, a text appeared answering my question: __**Just so you know, I'm never giving up. **_

_He-He hasn't given up on me. I-I it's still.._

_My phone began to ring. It was.. Natsume. _

_I answered it right away._

_"__Hello" My voice was still hoarse from all the crying _

_"__Mikan? Mikan are you okay?! Whya re you crying?!" His voice was alarmed_

_I giggled. He was still the same. Always so sure. Always alarmed._

_"__I-uh.." I can't continue. I borke into sobs_

_"__Shh.. Stop crying. Was it your new boyfriend?" His voice broke at the last word.._

_"__Face time will be better to explain this." I said._

_"__Sure. I'll-uh, I'll call you in face time wait." He said_

_As soon as the phone died, A request for face time appeared, and for the first time in ages, I accepted_

_When I saw him.. it-it was like a heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders. It was like.. like.. what it used to be. But I remembered what he did and the pain came crushing back_

_I cried. God. Crying in front of him. Through Facetime, nonetheless _

_"__Why the fuck are you crying?!" Again, he was alarmed as ever_

_"__I'm not!" I said through wails_

_"__Baka. You clearly are" He stifled a laugh, though his eyes held a king of longing_

_"__What did your boyfriend do?" He said quietly_

_"__Cheated on me. That's why I left and came here" I said weakly_

_"__Mikan, I-uh, I'm sorry. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. Being drunk was no excuse. I-I should've known my limitations. I-I'm" He broke into.. sobs._

_Natsume was crying.._

_The NATSUME HYUUGA.. WAS CRYING. BEC OF ME.._

_"__Hey. Natsume, Stop." I couldn't bear seeing him like this_

_"__I'm such an asshole.." He whispered_

_"__You are.." I said quietly._

_"__An asshole who was clearly not worth it of you.." He said_

_What the. I can't. I can't lose him. _

_"__All I can say is.. I missed my baby.." I stared at him in the eyes_

_He shrugged "Youichi's been crying day and night asking for you, so you better tell him you love him right away or-_

_"__I love you" I really do.._

_"__Mikan." He shrugged"I said to Youichi. He's your baby after all.."_

_"__I LOVE YOU." I repeated louder. I saw his eyes go wide_

_"__I love you, baby. I-I aren't you my baby?" I asked on the verge of tears again_

_"__Of course y-you still are! I just thought that.. after.." He trailed off_

_"__Natsume. I-I've never stopped loving you.."_

_"__Mikan, I told you, texted you mean, I will never give up on you.. Im so sorry for everything. I love you so much.."_

_"__So does that mean?" He raised an eyebrow at me, smirk on his face_

_"__Yes." I smiled at him'_

_"__But wait, what about your supposed to be boyfriend?" He glowered. I saw his pillow burning_

_"__Don't you burn that pillow! That's youichi's favorite pillow everytime he stays there! And anyway, he's not my boyfriend.. just.. just a fling. Nothing more."_

_His eyes widened. "Oh.. so why were you crying a while ago?"_

_C'mon Mikan, spill it._

_"__You see, I was with him a while ago, and we were about to do it but.. I realized that, he wasn't who I wanted to be with. Who I wanted to that with" I whispered_

_"__So he wasn't as good as me huh?" He smirked but a glint of anger on his eyes_

_"__Don't worry.. He never.. hit home base.." I laughed meekly_

_"__Oh that's good. I've-'ve never hit one either. Apart from yours." He smiled_

_God I missed that_

_"__So when will you be back?"_

_"__Tomorrow evening I guess."_

_"__Good. I'll be at our doorstep bright and early." He winked then the call ended. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_WHEW. THIS IS A LONG ONE. REVIEW! =))_

******_i do not own l'oreal, candies, and levi jeans and ga =))_**


	7. And the war ends here

Chapter 7: And so the war ends

**Mikan's POV**

And he was fuckin here. Here in this freakin hell hole. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOIN HERE?!

I felt Natsume stiffen. Of course he recognized him. They had.. a little conversation back then. Almost all of my classmates turned to look at me. I saw Reo smirk. I scowled at him. God. I remember our last conversation,well, this time, including Natsume…

_Flashba_ck..

_As he said, Natsume was outside my door bright and early. I woke up because of my phone's constant buzzin. Turns out Natsume had been outside my door for almost an hour. Normally, he would scold me and tell me how long he's been waiting but this time, he enveloped me into a strong hug. _

_"__God, you don't know how much I've missed you." He muttered into my hair_

_"__I do too."_

_He pulled my chin up and kissed me. I missed this! We went inside my room as he closed the door with his foot. His hands went down my butt. Whenever I'm in his arms, it just felt so sure. So pushed me on the bed. He hovered on top of me and pecked my lips. Nibbled my lower lip for an entrance, and I let him. I pulled his shirt over his head. Damn. He was hot. I grazed my fingers down his chiseled and well sculpted abs. He pulled the strap of my tank top down as he trailed butterfly kisses to where he left off. He smirked. And I knew why. I wasn't wearing a bra._

_"__Well, I prefer you not wearing anything under this tank top though" He whispered as he gently nuzzled his head onto my left boob. _

_"__Well, I was sleeping so I..Aah.." He sucked on my chest. Leaving a hickey. He was about to take off my shorts,when suddenly I stopped him._

_"__Stop baby shh" I said weakly knowing it was also not what I wanted_

_"__Why?" He grunted. His voice rough_

_I got up "Well, for starters, we don't have Hotaru's safety pills" I grinned at him_

_He smirked at me then reached into his back pocket. He took out a small pill case._

_"__What the hell, why did you bring these?" I said as I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me_

_"__I had a feeling we would need it" He whispered in my ear_

_I stood up "Well, I'd rather we do it in your room anyways, plus I'm not done packing you know.." I went to my half filled luggage _

_"__Whaat? Does that mean no make up sex? We are in Paris after all" He smirked_

_"__We'll go back here again" I grinned_

_Someone knocked on the door_

_"__Hey could you get that please?" I said as I filled my luggage with my clothes_

_"__Sure.. What the fuck are you doing here?!" Natsume growled_

_"__Hey who was that?" I said as I approached the door._

_Damnit. It was Reo._

_"__Mikan" Reo breathed _

_"__Hey.. um.. what do you want? I am kind of in the middle of something" I lightly smiled_

_Natsume glowered at him and wrapped an arm around my waist_

_"__I just-whoa dude who do you think you are to wrap an arm around my girl?" Reo scowled_

_And of course Natsume, being Natsume.._

_"__Excuse me? But who do you think you are?" He asked raising a brow_

_"__I'm her.. fling." Reo _

_"__Fling? Don't you mean her ex fling?" Natsume scoffed. I held on to his arm "Well then, just so you know, I'm her boyfriend" _

_Reo flinched. "Whoaa you're Hyuuga? You looked so better on posters you know" Reo saw Natsume's poster the time he modeled for Giordano_

_Natsume glowered "Get out of here."_

_"__It's not you who I wanted to talk to." Reo looked at me_

_"__I'm really in no mood right now Reo" I said softly_

_"__What?! What are you talking about? Just because he came back?! Wow." Reo scoffed_

_"__Natsume, Take care of him baby please." I said to him softly_

_"__Sure babe" He smiled at me and kissed me in the full lips_

_I went back inside. God knows what Natsume said to him_

_End of flashback_

"So.." Narumi said. LOL I forgot he was even here " I assume you all know him slash heard of him since he is indeed a known model. Infact in the hotness list, he is second to Hyuuga." Narumi almost drooled. Wtf. "So he's partner will be…"

Many girls raised their hands.

Narumi continued " I was actually deciding that it be Mikan since, well, they had history but since Natsume is already glowering at me and I feel my hair on fire, Maki-chan! He's all yours. Tata gotta scmper!"

"Yes!" Maki said in victory as she patted the chair for Reo to sit.

Reo went and sat beside Maki. He turned to me and winked at me. Ugh.

Natsume saw this and just like that Reo's shirt was on fire

"What the-What the hell is your problem dude?!" Reo scowled at Natsume. Natsume didn't even bother to look at him. Somebody poured water over Reo's shirt. Some even suggested that he take it off. Gross people.

"So Reo-chan, what's your alice?" Somebody piped in

"Well, it's not cool like fire boy over there but, I guess I can travel through people's dream" He sighed

"Oooh! Maybe you can step into my dream sometime and we can.." Maki winked at him

Seriously.. Why are they onto him? I mean yeah he is attractive but aren't they a little too much?! I scoffed as I stood up.

"Girls, come on, practice now." I said as I got my bag and went out the room. I felt Natsume and Reo's gaze boring through me

"Later" Maki said seductively, at least she meant it to be, at Reo

**Natsume's POV**

What was this bastard doing here?! Goddamnit! Ugh. To make things worse, Mikan didn't even spare me a glance! God. I looked at her longingly as she left for their practice. I miss her so much. Even her annoying yet sweet voice. I can't take it anymore. It was time to execute… Plan stupidity but was sure to get Mikan back. I sighed in frustration.

"Yo Inchou!" I called him over cursing at how stupid of a situation I was in

"What?" He walked to me

"Let's go with your plan" I scoffed

He smiled evily. "Well, then.. Let's start!"

**Mikan's POV**

It was getting dark. Our practice was extended courtesy of Hotaru and her baka gun. Damn that girl never stops. Hotaru,Anna,Nonoko, Sumire and the other girls gladly ran off to God who knows where after I said the words Practice over. And when I bent down to get my bag, I looked up to see a well-deserted gym. Ugh. Alone again. Oh well.

I walked out of the gym gazing up at the stars that brightly twinkled. Times like this I miss Natsume. He would always come ad pick me up, wrapping his protective arm around me.

I sighed. When will this feud be over?

I looked in front of me and gasped

Million tiny light bulbs were on the grass.. Changing from color to color

From red to green to pink, then it stopped at purple

The lightbulbs spelled "I'm Sorry"

I was awestruck. Just then, Lanterns, the paper kind, flew across the sky, and when they almost got to the top, they turned in to fireworks spelling "Baby"

WHAT THE FUCK?

I continued walking then I noticed a trail of lightbulbs leading a path.

Curiously, I followed it. It led me to.. the…

Sakura Tree.

There Natsume was holding a guitar..

"So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that time" He gazed into my eyes.. He looked soo.. so.. serene

He was.. singing?! He barely sung but he did have a golden voice

"These days, I haven't been sleeping.. Really Mikan, I haven't been. I miss you so much. Please, Baby come back. I promise that will never happen again" He muttered burning his gaze into mine

I can't.. I don't know what I was gonna say.. I.. Wow.

He slowly approached me and he held my hand..

"Baby.." He whispered

I couldn't hold it back anymore. Maybe, I was over reacting. And it seems like he did learn his lesson..

I wrapped my arms around him

"God I missed you" I whispered

He wrapped both of his arms on my waist.

And it finally felt like home..

**Hey. Ok so this is a really crappy chapter but bear with me. I promise to make the next one more interesting. Thanks for the followers I really, really appreciate it.**

**I'm planning on writing a one-shot.. Stay tuned ok guys? ;) Love yaa. **

**XO livininparis**


	8. When things get twisty

Chapter 8: When it gets twisty

It's been a month since Natsume and I patched things up. Which is really great, actually. I missed him, and it would be an understatement if I said that he missed me. In fact, we had a lot of make-up sex for it. Wow that was heaven. Absolutely heaven. I was walking on cloud 9. Nothing could ever go wrong. I was blooming and so was he. Everything was perfect!

Not until Narumi dropped a bomb

"NO. EFFIN. WAY." I Stared at the gay wearing a micro mini skirt, a one sided shirt, and a pair of red stilettos

"Well. I'm hurt.. Really Mikan-cha.. You of all people?!" He sobbed. Wtf? He placed a hand over his heart "I always thought I would be the one to plan your wedding, and it's true actually, but you disregarding me?! Oh no. I can't take it. Jinno-sensei, water please" He was still sobbing. Ugh.

Jinno looked at him and muttered "You'll survive." Then he continued feeding bugs to his frog. Gross right? I know.

Narumi gasped. "What is wrong with you people?! This morning I told Natsume, and he burned my leggings! I tell you and you said No, Now Jinno?! I ask for a cup of water. Oh. Oh my. Really-

He can be so melodramatic sometimes.

I stopped. Wait? What?

"You told Natsume?!" I was surprised. Wow. I'm sure that was one hell of a reaction

"Yes.." He dubbed his eyes "And he practically burned me! You know I wore leggings under this skirt?! It was from Paris!"

"Don't worry.. I'll buy you another.. When we go there for our honeymoon." I smirked. Gosh.. I was blushing!

"Wait? Paris? Honeymoon? No!" Narumi shrieked

"And why not?! It's our honeymoon! You don't dictate where we want to spend it!" I shouted

"Well.. Yes I do.. You'll be spending your Honeymoon on.. Ooopsiee. Its's a secret!" Narumi covered his mouth

"Ugh" I sighed and went to a sofa "How did things end up this way anyway?!"

"Well.." Narumi started "Your mother called me and said that she assigned me as your wedding coordinator slash planner I told her I can't accept it because.. ohmy I'm not worthy! But! She told me that my passion for these things and my love for you and Natsume will prosper as my imagination" His eyes were gleaming.

"Wow. I have no idea she… knows your number" I grinned

"Oh well ,a shell" He rolled his eyes at me

Ugh. Don't get me wrong I love Narumi and all but… Sometimes his idea creeps me out.

Who knows what surprise for all the wedding clothes he has in mind. Particularly, the men's wear..

My phone rang "Babe, We're taking Youichi for icecream after my basketball practice" Natsume's rough but sweet voice filled my ears

"Yeah Yeah sure. And um.. Narumi already told me… So.. Ugh I don't know" I sighed

"Damn that. Let's talk about it later. Gotta go. Bye" The call ended

I sighed in frustration. Well there's no way out is there? I got up and walked out of the faculty lounge. I went to my room and laid on my bed. I was beginning to be stressed out. Is this really what brides feel when they start on planning their wedding? I felt really excited at first I even grabbed a few copies of _'Marriage at its finest' 'Marrying 101' 'Marriage outs and ins'_ Crappy titles I know. But these ones have the most gorgeous things you really need at you wedding. From the most glamorous Arches, Flowers, Chairs, the dresses for the flower girls, suits for the men, and to the most fabulous gown. It was absolutely breathtaking. I was torn between a Valentino strapless gown with lace for the back and-

*Ring Ring Ring*

What a timing to ruin my thoughts.

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mikan? Honey?"

"Mom?"

"No. This is Melificent. Hahahaha!"

"Mom not funny then, not funny now" I shrugged.

"Well. Now I understand how starkly you are!" She mused

"Ugh. Cut to the chase please?"

"Yea so did you and Nat-kun decide for the date of the wedding?"

"What? Noo. It's still early for that isn't it?"

"What?! No Honey! You should be planning cakes by now! Oh god! You don't want you wedding to be a disaster right? God. When I was planning my wedding, I was 2 years ahead! Oh my. It was a good thing I picked Narumi as your coordinator." She breathed heavily

"What a choice for a wedding Mom" I rolled my eyes

"Oh dear. Have faith! He'll do the best! I assure you"

"Yeah but-

"Oh honey gotta go! My father and I are looking for baby names you and Natsume might like. You know.." She giggled like a highschool girl. The line went dead.

Babies already?! Wow. I have absolutely weird parents.

I looked at the clock. 30 minutes before we take Youichi to Central town.

I got up and fixed myself.

I changed my clothes to a White strapless tee, Ripped off maong shorts that was waay too shory for my liking, and my Jordan kicks. I fetched my sunglasses, got my Prada handbag. I applied my mascara, a little bit of blush, and my red blood lipstick, then went out.

I fished for my phone and called Youichi's phone assuming that Natsume was still showering

"Hey baby where are you? Mommy's gonna pick you up"

"Mommy I'm at daddy's locker room!" He squealed

I scoffed. This was one of the issues I discussed with Natsume way back. To never bring Youichi to their locker room. Specially with those perverted friends of his. Ugh. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love those guys but them alone with a 4 year old? God save me.

"Baby could you please give the phone to daddy?" I sais in my sweetest tone as possible

"What's up?" He shrugged

"What's up? Ugh we talked about this! Never bring Youichi there! Who knows what things you guys would plant on his innocent mind!"

"What? We're just showing Youichi how to pick up girls. Right buddy?"

"Yea Mikan. You know Youichi, The secret is to touch them in-" I heard Koko snicker

"KOKO STOP WHAT YOU'RE SAYING OR ELSE!" I shrieked

I heard their laughter. I scowled "Ugh Natsume if you aren't here in a miunte I swear-

"Relax. We'll be there in no time. Ok? Chill. Loveyou" Then he hung up

Well.. That was.. indeed relaxing

And true to his words, they were beside me after a minute

We rode the bus since my idiot of a boyfriend forgot his car keys. So unlike him I know. So when we got to Central town..

"Mommy! Daddy! Toys! Toys!" Youichi screamed in delight as he saw the sign "Toys for boys"

Natsume ruffled his hair and grinned at him. Ohwell. I know that whatever Youichi points at, no matter what the cost, Natsume would buy it without a second thought

We spent all day shopping for toys ad toys and well, clothes as well. Seriously, Youichi was spoiled when it comes to Natsume and I. We just couldn't say no to that Kid!

What more if that kid was our.. child.. That thought made giggle. Someday..

Before we left, we ate our icecream that all 3 of us were really keen on. Triple strawberry split covered in chocolate with glazed caramel syrup. It was heaven

As the day ends, we brought Youichi to his room. Wow I was indeed exhausted.

Natsume was walking me to my room. We stopped at my room..

"So.. " I started " We're really spoiling Youichi aren't we?" I smirked

"Well I wouldn't call it spoiling. I'd rather much call it, overwhelming" He smirked as he lened on my door

I rolled my eyes "What more if we were actually with our real children" I froze.. Wait.. Did I just.. Oh God. Stupid Stupid slip of the freakin tounge. God. Now he must think that I'm a weirdo thinking about our future

He looked at me with amused eyes then chuckled

"Well, I bet Loise and Clark would be pleased to know that their Mommy is thinking ahead of them" He smirked

What the.. Did he just..

Oopsiee. Butterflies in my stomach again. I can't help but smile though. He named our future kids without me even knowing it.

"Loise and Clark? Seriously too much superman for you you know" I chuckled

"Or would you rather have it as, Edward and Bella?" He cringed

I laughed. I recalled when I made him sit and have a twilight marathon with me. Well who's to blame? Edward is one hot vampire!

"Maybe Charles and Keith.. Or Dolce and Gabbana" I laughed

He scoffed "Are you seriously naming our children out of your handbags?"

I laughed. This was really funny "What? You'd rather name them after your clothes? Ralph Lau-

"Am I disturbing something?"

Fvck

There, Reo leaned on the wall casually looking at us. The nerve of that guy

Natsume, well, he looked as id he was about to burn him. Considering I saw a fireball coming out of his hand, he was about to launch it in Reo's direction just the time I nullified it.

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised

"Trust me. This isn't the perfect time to burn him." I whispered

I turned to Reo "You clearly are disturbing something."

He smirked. How I wished to wipe that stupid smirk off his fucking face

Natsume was about to say something but I stopped him

"Trust me. Let me handle this. Do you really want to end his beautiful day with a sour memory?" I studied his eyes. Indeed. Angry. But I knew he understood what I meant so I took the matter in my own hands.

"Could you like, leave?" I said with a brow raised

He laughed "Why should I?"

"Because this floor is for special stars only"

I caught him there. Ha! "Trespassing are we?" I continued smugly

"Damn Mikan. You used to be fun. And when I mean fun, I mean really fun.." He winked at me. Ugh The nerve of that guy. The next thing I knew, His pants were on fire. Thankfully, he left us

Natsume pinched the bridge of his nose

"Let's pretend that never happened" I said as I snaked my arms around his waist

"And let's pretend he was never your fling? Seriously Mi-

I cut him off. Knowing I wouldn't like where this was going

"And let's not go there.." I tucked his bangs to his ear. He always calmed down whenever she did that.

"Fine. But I swear if the je-

"Shhh.." I placed2 of my fingers lightly on his lips to hush him. "It's getting late. And we have practices tomorrow. Cheering for me, basketball for you..so.. goodnight"

"Where's my kiss?" He smirked

"I gave you lots of them!"

"Nah, not enough. Come here.." He pulled me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. After that he went back to his dorm and I entered my room.

I prepared myself to sleep. I went to my bed and read the message Natsume sent me

**_Just so you know, Abercrombie and Fitch will never be our choice for the names of our twins_**

I laughed lightly and replies, suppressing my smile

**_Are you really that sure of us having twins? _**

**_I know some positions that might work ;) Goodnight. Loveyou._**

I placed my phone down. I laid down and gazed to my window, is it just me or did I see something pink drifting. My imagination I guess. I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

**Hi guys! I don't know why but I'm kinda losing my inspiration. I don't know why ****L****xoxo livininparis**


	9. That Awful Message

Chapter 9: That awful message

Things are speeding up. Graduation is just around the corner. Soon, we would be finally free of this hell hole I have grown to call… home. As crazy as that may seem, I have loved the academy.. maybe by taking baby steps I guess. I will never, not even in a million years, forget those whom I have met here. Be it good, or bad.

It was a bright Saturday afternoon. I was strolling along the Academy garden alone when I felt someone watching me. Again. It's weird really. Lately, I've had this crazy theory that someone is indeed, stalking me. My rabid fanboys? Maybe yes. But they always approach me, and they never.. creeped me out like this. I glanced at my back but.. nothing. Just some trees swaying. Ok this is crazy. Maybe this is one of those they call… Wedding jitters? Ok Mikan. Act normal. No one is follo-

"AHHHHH!" I shrieked

Someone laughed weirdly. What the-

"Misaki! You scared the life out of me!" I said as I did my best to catch my breath

She was clutching her stomach. Obviously, she was amused of my reaction. Tss.

"I'm so sorry." She managed to say between laughs " But you reacted like I was a stalker or something"

Maybe.. she was the one stalking me?

"Hey, have you been following me?" I asked

"What? No. I was just walking along when I saw you" She said raising her brows at me "Hey I tackled you that doesn't mean I'm a freakin stalker!"

"Okay okay calm down. It's just that, I feel that someone is watching and following me. " I whispered

"What?!" She shrieked

"Could you tone down a bit?!" I hollered

"Okay. I'm sorry.. How long has this been going on?" She asked

"I don't know. Days maybe?" I sighed

"Why are you so freakin calm about this?! You are being stalked for crying out loud! You should have had guards around you!" She hollered again

"What the- SHUT UP WILL YOU?! Ugh. I don't want anyone to know about this okay? You're the only one I told this. I don't want anyone making a big fuss of this, alright? They're all busy about the wedding and the last thing I want is for them to go all berserk because of some creepy stalker." I heaved

She nodded. We walked until we reached a bench. We sat there looking at the cherry blossoms.

"Maybe.. These are just one of your creepy fan boys don't you think?"

"I regarded that option. But no. Apparently, Natsume made it clear that none of that freaky clan follow me, nor talk to me, nor breath the same air I'm breathing." I rolled my eyes

"Well… Does Natsume know about this?"

"Well… honestly… I have no intentions of telling him.. It'll just be a whole thing. Maybe… It'll go away. No DRAMA." I sighed

"Well… You are weird. And you deserve to be stalked!" She cried

I hit her arm. "Ugh. Shut up." I said

"No seriously. Natsume needs to know about this. He is your boyfriend you know" She said

"I know. I'm just trying to avoid the drama." I heaved

"Well… I hope you find out whoever this weirdo is. Hey I need to get going. You fine by your own?"

"Yes Mom. I'm perfectly capable of sitting on a bench alone" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes

She rolled her eyes at me and walked away.

I slumped back on the bench. These past few days were pretty weird. I haven't told Misaki the weirder part yet. Everytime I'm about to change my clothes, I always see a single strand of pink hair on my clothes. Every. Freakin. Time. For crying out loud I'm a brunette! I sighed

Suddenly.. Everything went black. I couldn't see anything

Hands were pressed on my eyes

"AAHHHH!" I shrieked. I clawed the hands on my face, doing my best to pry them off

"Ouch! Geez Mikan what the hell?!"

Oh.. That was Natsume… Oh.

"What the hell is your problem to sneak up on me like that?!" I said as I hit his arm

"Well it's not my fault you acted like you were about to get killed by a serial killer!m" He snickered at me

He sat beside me on the bench. Wow I really have a weird boyfriend

For the past few weeks, He and I barely got to see each other. Well, because of freakin practices every now and then.

"Hey, how are your routines?" He said out of the blue

"Okay since when did you care about our routines?" I asked raising a brow at him

"Don't mock me. I'm trying to finally take interest in your cheering" He said quite bemused

I stifled a laugh "Well… It's really great and exciting but it's kind of… um… risky and dangerous specially to the girl who is on top of our whole dance…" I trailed off. This was one of the reasons why I tend to avoid discussing our routines with him. He overreacts! I mean, who would die being on top of a pyramid considering we had a canopy of soft mattress below. Seriously?

He heaved a sigh then he looked at me straight in the eyes

"Mikan.." He started "Who's the girl on top of your routines?"

I gulped. Well, there was really no point in lying is there? "Me…" I said meekly

I saw a bush burning. I slapped his arm, "What the hell is your problem? That bush is innocent you know!" I scowled at him

He laughed quietly then wrapped his arms around me. He leaned in and whispered in my ear

"Mikan… Just don't do the routine. Heck, find some other girl who's fitter to do it that you"

W. H. A. T?! FITTER?! WHAT, I'M A FREAKIN COW NOW?!

I turned to glare at him "What did you just say? That I'm' not fit is that what you're saying?!"

Seriously. NO. ONE. CALLS. ME. FAT.

He raised his brows at me "What? I never called you fat. I just said that you shouldn't be the one doing all of those risky routines. It's dangerous."

"Ugh here we go again with you over reactions. C'mon seriously, I've been a cheerleader since 5th grade. I think I can handle this." I said and turned my back to him

"Tsk. I'm only trying to protect you! What the hell is your problem?!" He scowled

"My problem is you being too protective! It's just a freakin stunt. A stunt that could help us win championships! That!" I realized I was shouting

He was glaring at me, and I was glaring at him

Why the hell is he like this?!

"Tsk. I'm just protecting you okay?! Why the hell won't you see that?!

"Because there's nothing for me to see but your useless over reactions over the simplest things!" I said as I faced him

"Fine! Suit yourself! If you just knew that I'm just trying to protect you from.." He trailed off and walked away leaving me alone.

Wait… What? He was trying to protect me from… what? Does Natsume know something I don't?

Natsume's POV

I left her there. Damnnit! I almost slipped. If I had finished my damn sentence, this wasn't going to be a pretty picture. I was just trying to protect her from… _her_. I f only she could understand. I went to my room and slumped on my bed. I took my phone and read the messages I've been receiving. As I was scanning, I received a message.

_Wow Natsume. Slip of the tongue huh? Well. Be careful. You know what may happen right? And don't tell me I didn't warn you about her future little accident. Xo_

I threw my phone in frustration as I cursed mentally.

Phew! I'm finally getting some inspiration. Hahaha! Ok… So the questions continue, Who is stalking Mikan? What is Natsume hiding? And what about 'future little accident'? but more importantly, WHO is behind all of these twisted happening? Stay tuned everyone! ;) xoxo livininparis


	10. White Lies

Chapter 10: White lies

Natsume's POV

Secrets. Everyone has one of them. May it be about anything. But of all the secrets I've kept, I've never felt any guiltier than this. Probably because I was hiding it from Mikan. Ugh.

Luna was able to track me down weeks ago. Yea, Luna. That bitch I was 'drunkinly' making out with when Mikan saw us. In my defense I was drunk and something off was with her. I don't know. She kinda 'willed' me to do it.

I was on my way to meet Luna to settle things once and for all. I couldn't bear keeping this from Mikan any longer. The fact that we were angry at each other didn't help the situation.

I went inside the dark alleyway. That's where I would meet the person I despised the most

"Well well well… If it isn't my dear black cat…" She purred Damn this. She has her ways for seduction. It's disgusting.

This is our first meeting since she tracked me.

She was wearing black leggings, orange stilettos, and a white fitting tank top. Tss. Even Narumi could dress better

"Let's get this over with" I snarled

"Couldn't you wait?" She said coming towards me. I was leaning against the wall

"Obviously. Not. Just tell me the truth. What the fuck do you want Luna?" I scowled

"Well… You" She said winking at me while playing with the collar of my shirt

I had the urge to throw her off but it would only cause a scene. I know what this woman was capable of. That's the very reason that I hid it from Mikan, I wanted to protect her

"Get the fuck away from me" I said shoing her off

She chuckled "Still the same as usual eh? Why don't I tell you a story…" She was leaning casually on the wall opposite from me

I snarled "If this is another one of your stupid sick-

"Shut up. Infact, I think you would be delighted to hear this. Once upon a time, a young prince, drunk as I might add, fell for the spell of a seductive, evil, witch. His princess came to his aid when he saw the prince and the witch making out! The princess was devastated for the prince broke his heart. The prince did all what he could think of in order to win his princess back, but all was put to shame when the princess went to a far off land in courtesy of her errands. The Princess met a prince who aided to her needs. Needs that her original prince couldn't aid to…"

I was glaring at this bitch. I fireball was growing on my palm

"But little did the princess know that the prince he has found is also a witch…"

I felt my eyes grow big. Also a witch? What the- Does that mean?

"You really are an intelligent student." She scoffed "But too stupid for some things quite obvious. Yes, Reo. Mikan's fling, Is my brother. It was all part of my plan really, the minute I saw you drunk I knew it was the right time to execute my plan. My plan to finally have you. I willed you to kiss me. Yes Natsume, I willed you. You know why? Because I can" She snickered at me. And then everything clicked

"You have a fucking alice for crying out loud! Why aren't you at the academy?!" I snarled

"Because I'm too good to get caught" She winked at me. The nerve of this woman

"And remember the reason why she went to Paris? Mikan owes me for that you know. I convinced my aunt to let Mikan be their top endorser. See? She owes me. And when she met Reo yea it's not coincidence. My brother was part of my plan. Not until that sick bastard fell for that bitch and ruined my plan" She heaved a sigh

"You bitch" I said as I threw a fire ball at her

"Do you really think I didn't see this coming?" She scoffed "You belittle me too much you know"

What the-Fireproof garments. Damn this.

"How can you go in and out of the academy without getting caught?"

"Connections my dear. Goodbye. And don't expect this to be the last" She walked slowly

"What do you really want Luna?" I scoffed

She stopped on her tracks "You. But not now" She said as she turned to me smirking

"Leave Mikan the fuck alone" I warned her

"No trouble. But condition's first, follow my every whim" She said then stalked off

I snarled in annoyance. Ugh. Everything is so screwed up.

My phone flashed and a message popped "_I'm giving you a heads up. Mikan's little accident ;)"_

I punched the wall. Damn it! She never told me what the accident was but I knew it was in Mikan's routines. I burned a tree and went to my dorm

As soon as I reached my room and opened my door, Mikan was sitting on my bed

"Where have you been?" She asked sternly

"Just walking" I shrugged

She stood up and placed one hand on my shoulder "Where the hell were you?" She said fixing her eyes onto mine

"I was just walking. I even bumped to Narumi and he told me some wedding details. We're gonna change some of it you know" He said winking at me

"I'm leaving. Goodnight." She said then went out before I could stop her

Mikan's POV

_"_I was just walking. I even bumped to Narumi and he told me some wedding details. We're gonna change some of it you know" His words kept on repeating and repeating on my head. As I walked to my room

"Mikan-chan!" Narumi said waving at me

"Hey" I said weakly

"Have you found Natsume?" He asked worriedly

"Yea. He was in his room. Thanks for your help" I forced a smile

"Well. Get some beauty sleep Now! I'm gonna work with the seating plan for your wedding!" Narumi said then walked off

I went to my room and I was surprised to see tears on my eyes

I knew for a fact that Natsume was lying. I asked Narumi where he was beforehand. Narumi was at the faculty that time. Natsume didn't 'bump' into Narumi as he said. But what hurts the most, he could lie to me while looking directly into my eyes. What was happening?

_What are you hiding Natsume… _

_Hii. Read and Review ayt? __J__ xoxolivininparis_


	11. Say something I'm giving up on you

Chapter 11: Say something I'm giving up on you

It's been weeks. Natsume's been distant. And I don't think it's just because of the cheerleading routines. He always has his phone in his hand. Texting ,calling… but it's not me he's communicating with. Sometimes I even forget that we're in a relationship. What's happening?

*BOOOOOOM!*

Something hard hit my head. What the fuck?

"What the?! Ugh! Hell Hotaru what was that for?!" I rubbed my head. Seriously. This girl would be the death of me

She looked at me in the eyes "I don't know what the hell is happening Mikan. You better start telling me or else…" She aimed her baka canon at me

I honestly wish I knew…

"Well? Aren't you going to tell us or not?" I saw Sumire in front of me placing both of her hands on her waist. Behind her, Anna and Nonoko peeked at me

I sighed. There was really no way out was there? But what would I say?

"Fine. Fine. Let's meet later… at my room?" I asked them

Hotaru glared at me and muttered "You'd better…"

I went back and slumped on my sit. Alone I might add. Natsume was nowhere to be found

I gazed out the window. WHAT THE?!

I have a 20/20 vision. I have no eye sight problems. And I was sure what I was seeing right now.

Natsume was behind the Sakura tree. With a freakin girl! He was hovering over her while the bitch was leaning on the tree! He leaned in to her. I turned away. I didn't need to see what they were doing. In that moment I knew, I had enough.

Natsume's POV

I was walking along the academy going to my room thinking how fucked up my life is at the moment

What the hell did I do for things like this to happen to me? Considering my wedding was just freakin months away!

My phone flashed. Another message from that bitch. I pinched my nose in frustration. What does she want now?

"_Meet at the Sakura Tree. NOW" _

The hell. I went to the tree… No choice was left. I needed to protect Mikan.

I saw her there leaning against the tree. I crossed my arms and faced her

"What do you want?" I hissed

"Again. You." She smirked

"Too bad. I'm taken." I smirked back

"Aww… why are you like that? Aren't you happy to see me?" She pouted

Can't believe she still has this effect on me. Am I losing my mind? Well… we had a one night stand that's it! Yeah, I can't believe it either

I went closer to her trapping her. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and leaned. Fear was evident in her eyes.

"I'm gonna say this once and I'm not gonna say this again. Leave the fuck Mikan and Me alone. Go die." I hissed at her

She was surprised of my reaction. I walked away.

"You know Natsume, a phone call is all it takes for me to tell Mikan, EVRYTHING. Considering the fact that she didn't know we had a thing back then. Even before you did." She smirked.

My eyes widened

"You bitch." I snarled

She laughed "Why? Are you ashamed that I was actually… your first? Oh wait. I forgot. You never told Mikan that right? And… also, you never did tell her that… we had a one night stand when she was in Paris. And thereafter. " She smirked

"Damn you Luna! We were both drunk that time!" I snarled

"Do you honestly think Mikan would consider that?" She snorted

I set fire to her hair and walked away. Moments later I heard her screaming.

I went inside the room. I got evil stares from Mikan's friends mostly. I went to our desk and I saw her there not bothering to even look at me. Does she know?

"Hey" I said

She nodded at me then continued looking ahead.

I held her hand. She quickly removed it from me.

I held it again. This timea tighter. I felt her gathering all her strength to try and shove my hand away but I was stronger. I looked at her and kissed her hand. She seems taken aback.

Narumi went in the room. This dude's so gay.

"So goodmorning class! I have an announcement. Yes I have one!" The gay said happily

"Just get it over with" A random person said

"Well.. That's hurtful. Yes it is." He placed a hand on his heart

"You're gonna tell us or I'm gonna sell pictures of you dressing up as a man?" Hotaru said stoic

"Ok Ok. We have a new student! Okay new student, come here!"

My eyes widened and I stiffed as soon as I saw her… Life was definitely fucking with me.

"Please welcome, Luna Koizumi!" Narumi said as if he's praising a God

Mikan's POV

""Please welcome, Luna Koizumi!""

As soon as Narumi said those words my head immediately snapped up. WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCK?

"And you'll be pleased to hear that Ms. Koizumi here is Reo's sister."

W H A T?! WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THAT BEFORE?!

"Um, Mr. Narumi, If they're siblings, why is their last name different?" Yuu asked

Murmurs could be heard from the class

"Well, my father fucked his mother and when my mother knew this, it was a… scene. And his mother decided to give him her last name." Luna said smiling

"Well… Ok… That's um straightforward. Well.. Your partner will be… Your brother! Yey bonding time! Tata free period!"

Luna walked to Reo. They were siblings?!

Luna was the girl Natsume was making out with the time I caught him. This bitch. This bitch. My blood boiled. Then I noticed her… Strawberry colored hair…

_Strawberry colored… hair._

_The strands of hair… on my clothes… Was she the one stalking me?!_

She looked at me and smiled bitterly then went back talking to Reo

The nerve of that-

"Don't mind her." Natsume assured me. Wow. Assured.

I scoffed "You're the one to talk huh?"

Before he could say anything, I stood up "Girls, Practice now." I snapped

"Really now?" A girl whose name I forgot moaned. Obviously she was in the middle of a makeout session.

I raised a brow at her and scoffed "No tomorrow. Now are you going to get your tongue out of your boyfriend's mouth or am I going to drag you here?"

The girl hurriedly went beside me and said sorry. I went out the door and walked to our gym

It was a stressing practice but, yea we were good. The stunt that Natsume said was "dangerous" well I aced it. Ha. In his face

Finally, it was the time I dreaded the most. TALK TIME WITH THE GIRLS.

"So?" Sumire said while plopping down my bed

"Fine. I'll talk. You guys listen." I sighed. How am I going to start?

"JUST. START." Hotaru said while aiming a… bow and arrow at me?!

"Uhm.. Is that a bow and arrow?" Anna said

Hotaru rolled her eyes "No Anna. It's a bag. Do you want one?"

Anna gulped.

"Ok. Before Hotaru gets all "Katniss Everdeen look" Okay here goes, Lately, I've had this feeling that someone is stalking me. I-

"WHATT?!" They all cried out

"No reactions slash questions okay? Let me finish first." I heaved a sigh

"Okay, I felt that someone is stalking me. Like, watching. You know? Then the weirder part, There were times when I was about to change my clothes and, when I looked into my closet, there would be this strand of pink hair on my outfits. Considering I'm clearly a brunette, obviously, It's not me. Then-

"Pink? Isn't that what Koizumi's hair is?" Nonoko said while eyebrows raised

"Yes Nonoko we will get there. So anyways, I thought It was some crazy… I don't know all I know Is it's crazy. Then, Natsume's been so distant lately. First it was this fight about the stunt I was going to do at the Championships. He tells me it's dangerous well… Ugh. We all know I could do it. Then it's like… nothing. He's been so intuned I his phone. His texting, talking to someone. But that someone, isn't me. So, the other night I was waiting for him. I wanted to confront him, I wanted to-

"demand what his problem was. But he never showed." Sumire said as if she's Bella from Twilight

"Okay that's gross, Mikan's narrating something and you recite a line like monotone Bella. That's sick." Nonoko said disgustingly

Before Sumire could defend her oh-so precious Twilight, Hotaru aimed at them with her Baka Gun

"Continue" Hotaru nodded at me

"Okay. Thankyou Hotaru. So before I was rudely interrupted by Monotonous Bella, So I wanted to talk to him. I went to the faculty to find Narumi God knows maybe he kidnapped him but, Narumi said he didn't see him. So I waited for him in his room. When we got there I asked where he went he told me he was just walking and even bumped into Narumi. But I knew for a fact that he didn't…" I trailed off. Tears were forming and slowly making their ways down my face.

"Mikan… Shhh.." Anna said while she hugged me

"So Natsume's lying? What the fuck is that even possible?" Sumire asked

"Dummy… He clearly is.." Nonoko said quite stunned

"Well… That concludes what my research is." Hotaru said as emotionless as ever despite the fact that I was crying. Really… Bestfriend? Seriously?

"What research? Are you turning him into a frog now?" Sumire said

Hotaru aimed at her.

"No. He's been seeing Koizumi."

And just like that… my world began to crumble.

OHMYGOD. OHMYGOD. THE BIG REVEAL IS SO CLOSE! Stay tuned guys! xoxolivininparis


	12. You're not sorry

**A/N: Hey! While reading please play The Scientist by ColdPlay, Last time by Taylor Swift, or Sad,Beautiful, Tragic, by Taylor Swift. Either of the 3, ayt? Or play the next song as soon as the other one is done. Okk. Byeee.**

Chapter 12: You're not sorry

"What?" My voice cracked to what Hotaru said. What? Seeing each other? Natsume wouldn't do that… right?

"I've been noticing his unusual behavior he's showing. I've been following him, God knows what he's doing so I can take pictures of it to his fan girls, but unfortunately I was the one surprised. He met with Koizumi in a dark alley. I've been meaning to tell you this but I don't want to conclude without further evidences. But as to what you said, well, it sums it up. That bastard is lying to you Mikan."

The others immediately stopped what they were doing. They looked surprised. They looked like even they couldn't believe it. Cause they couldn't. I couldn't.

I did my best to choke back my tears. But I was on the verge of losing it.

"Mikan? It's okay if you want to cry…" Sumire said placing a hand on my back.

I did my best to force a smile. "I… I'm…" I choked on my own words

Hotaru stood up "C'mon guys. Let's give her a moment."

They looked at me then left me there. Once I was alone… I couldn't fight it back anymore.

My tears spilled endlessly. I couldn't believe it.

I'd be lying if I say that that thought never crossed me before, but I never expected that It would be true. That he could do this to me.

I hugged my pillow and slumped on my bed letting my tears flow... We've been together for almost 5 years. We've been through everything I could ever imagine. But I never thought… I never thought… this would happen again.

I can't put to words what I'm feeling right now. I was like being hit by a truck, trampled by horses, struck by lightning… all at once. The pain I'm experiencing right now compares to nothing. This was twice of the pain I've felt before. But the worst part is… the worst part is… Everything I've been holding onto, was a lie.

Times when he was so distant, I thought it was just stress. But I never thought that he was on the rock of another girl.

Nobody said it was easy. But I gladly took the challenge.

You left me hanging. Hanging there, waiting for you. While you were on the arms of another woman.

I looked at my bedside table, there was a picture of us captured by Koko. We were sitting on a bench in Central Park looking at each other with… love.

Back when love meant everything

Back when love meant being faithful

Back when love was you and me

But now, that love is lost. You gave me every bit of motive to let go but I didn't. I didn't! And you know the sad part is? I should have.

I shouldn't have been so blind. I shouldn't have been so stupid!

Natsume, how could you do this? How can you even risk our relationship?

_How can you even risk losing me?_

But… Maybe… Just maybe, Maybe, Hotaru had been wrong. Maybe there was a reason behind all of this. And I was going to find out.

I got up my bed and took his keycard from my bag. My heart was beating so loud. It felt like, Like something was off. Like something was going wrong.

I harnessed my courage and did my best to walk to his room. Every step, Every breath, Every beat of my heart, I stood outside his door.

I took a breath and swiped his keycard. I went in.

And there he was. He was reading his manga while lying on his bed. Not a care in the world.

He rushed to me as soon as he saw my swollen eyes. He rubbed his thumb across my face

"Why are you crying?" He whispered

As soon as I heard his voice, things came rushing back. But I needed to hold onto my tears.

I pushed him back. He looked at me confused.

"I need to know the truth." I almost pleaded

I saw his eyes grew wide for once but he then, calmed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked quietly

"Damn it Natsume don't play games with me! I'm so tired of this… of everything!" I was chocking back my cries. I needed to stay strong.

"Could you calm down and explain why you're reacting like this?" He said scratching his head.

"Just please…tell me the truth. I can't hold back anymore. Please." I pleaded. This was it, my tears poured down betraying me

"Mikan…" He whispered

"Have you been seeing Koizumi even before she enrolled here?"

He wasn't moving. He looked at me with dead eyes. I waited for his answer… knowing that it was breaking me into pieces…

"Yes…"

And that word was all it took to crush me down. My tears kept on betraying me. Flowing endlessly on my face…

"I did everything I could to not let you go, but, damn it Natsume I'm so tired of this! I'm… I'm" I couldn't continue… I was sobbing. I couldn't hold on to it any longer

"Mikan.. Babe… I-I'm sorry.. Its not what you think it is." He whispered

"What?! What do I not understand?! Enlighten me please! Because I really can't!" I was screaming now

"I can't tell you.." He said almost inaudible

"What?" I looked at him in disbelief

"Just understand me and trust me on this please." He pleaded

"What?! How can I understand you if I don't even know what to understand?! Fuck! You're messing with my mind.." I was on the verge of tears again

He just stood there. Eyes on the floor.

I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't. I can't risk putting more pain inside me right now.

"I'm done. Whatever… this is. Us." I choked on my words. But on this moment, I felt determined to end things. I felt… that I was losing free of something that did nothing but toy with me..

His head snapped up

"What?! Mikan?! You're fucking with me?! Don't tell me you're serious?!"He roared

"No Natsume. You're fucking with me. You disappear and I don't know the hell why! Then I find out you're with that bitch?! Hyuuga I'm not a freakin martyr that will just stand by and get hurt again! I;m calling this, this whole thing off."

I went to the door but he stopped it with his hand before I can even close it

"What about the wedding?" He croaked. I could see tears on his eyes

"I'm sorry…" I whispered

I ran back to my room. I slumped on my bed and cried my eyes out.

I loved him. I still love him. But I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't bear it's like my heart was about to explode.

_Natsume, I gave you my trust. I gave you my everything. But I just want to ask why. Why you did this. Because I have no idea that you would. Natsume, I still love you… But I couldn't take it anymore. There was a point when I was determined to fight for us. To fight for you. But you gave me every bit to let go… I'm sorry. But this is goodbye… Because giving up is the only solution. Even if it's tearing me apart. _

Natsume's POV

She broke up with me. She.. Mikan…

I just stood there looking at the spot she stood at before she left. My thoughts still can't process what happened. I just-I…

It's true that I'd been distant. I've been so far away from her. I didn't even call her.

_Because all I wanted was to protect her. _

Luna was blackmailing me. Saying that If sooner or later I don't break up with Mikan, she'll tell her everything. I've been meaning to tell her EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING! I wanted to tell her all of it and say that we'll face and fight this together. That this is just another whirlwind wanting to blow us away. But I guess it really is too late. This is what I get for all the lies I've made, for all the pain I've caused her. For being an ass of a boyfriend I am, when Mikan was the most perfect girlfriend anybody could ever had. I had the chance. But I blew it.

I punched the door again and again not caring that my knuckles were close to bleeding.

I'm an ass! I'm so stupid! I can't even protect my own girlfriend properly. I can't even explain.

_Because of that fucking bitch._

I hurriedly got my phone from my bed and called the witch. I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind once and for all.

"Hello sweet heart. I'm surprised you called" She answered sweetly. It's disgusting

"FUCK YOU KOIZUMI! FUCK YOU! I JUST LOST MIKAN! WHAT ELSE DO YOU FUCKIN WANT?! PACK YOUR CRAP AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I roared at her

She was silent for moment then she finally spoke, "Well, well,well. I'm surprised that she gave up on you that easy. I was expecting more of a long fight, really."

"SHUT UP BITCH. I WANTED TO PROTECT HER FROM YOU! I WANTED TO-

"Protect her from your lies?"

That shut me up. Luna was evil yes. But I was the one that caused that evil. Fuck me.

"Cat got your tounge?" She giggled "Natsume, you are so naïve. I have so much against you and Mikan. But I'm great after all.. Mikan is out of the picture, and that leaves, you and me"

"Shut up. There's no you and me Koizumi, and you damn know it!"

"Oh really? Was that what you were saying when we first had sex. Because if I can recall, no. That wasn't what you said." She laughed bitterly

"Can't you just get a freakin life and move on?!" I hissed at her.

"You know me Natsume. Everything I want, I get it. I'll do anything. How bout we compromise?"She suggeste

"What the hell do you want?"

"Make me your girlfriend. Let's show it to the academy"

"Not a chance in hell"

"Well, I'm just a text away to tell Mikan all of your dirty little lies. I'm sure that'll cause her pain even more-

"You just won't stop will you?!"

"You know me." She chuckled

I cut off the phone and threw it. My life is so fucked up. Kill me now.

I can't bear Mikan causing Mikan more pain. I just can't.

Normal POV

Somewhere in the academy…

Luna looked at herself in the mirror chuckling

Knowing that every bit of pieces of her plan were finally falling into place

This is crappy. I know. I'm sorry. Bear with me. Stay tuned don't leave meeee. LOL. Xoxo livininparis


	13. It's better that we break

**A/N: While Mikan is reading the LATEST ARTICLE OF GA (IT IS STATED THERE.) Take note: LATEST. The one in bold letters please listen ****_to Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift_****. For you to get the mood. Okay? Okay. Enjoy ****J**

Chapter 13: It's better that we break

_"__Have you heard?"_

_"__Omg seriously?!"_

_"__Oh my fucking Gucci why not me?"_

_"__And why the hell you?!"_

_"__Seriously! Wow Now I can court her!"_

_"__I call dibs!" _

As I passed the halls of the Academy I can't help but hear their… unusual whisperings. They're giving me stares and I have no fucking idea why. I mean, the issue about _OUR_ break up exploded like weeks ago, and I kind of expected, well hoped, that the issue would die down like that.

_It's been weeks. Weeks of emotional torture. Frankly, I thought he'd come running back asking me back. But. How stupid of me to even expect up Mikan. That ain't_ happening.

I even switched seats with Ruka so I'd be beside Hotaru. Away from_ him_ as possible. I've been practicing holding back my tears and frankly, it's a lot of work. But as days go by, I managed to do that. I haven't cried for a long time now. Sometimes I would be surprised to see myself tearing but I can quickly erase that tear away.

As I walk inside the room, again with the stares! Seriously what the hell is up?!

I walked towards my girls and… they were looking at me like… pitying me or something

Am I ugly?

"Seriously? What the hell is up with the stares? I've been getting those the moment I walk out of my room!" I said exasperated

"What? Don't you know?" Sumire blinked twice

"What do you mean?" I asked incredulously

"What?! What do you mean you don't know?!" Anna asked emphasizing each word like I'm a freakin 5-year old

"Just tell me?" I sighed as I slumped on my seat

Hotaru threw me the daily newspaper of GA. And as I read, my eyes couldn't help but grow wide

**_"_****_We've decided to call it quits"-Natsume Hyuuga_**

_Article by: Higuna-Tabana_

_Yesiree you heard it right! After weeks of speculation, unanswered questions, and unexplained coldness, we have finally managed to get words out of our Black Cat (at the expense of getting our clothes and hair burned, but yea it is worth it) _

_The genius of the academy, and the hottest male model in Japan, Natsume Hyuugawho was supposedly dating Supermodel, and cheerleading captain, Mikan Sakura,told our news team (well, know, our burnt news team) that they both decided to call it quits. But what about the wedding, right?_

_Their fans were worried because they don't see the lovers getting together, and snatching a kiss, or even getting a glimpse of intertwined hands like before. We stalked (well… yea we did) and we never gave up until we found what really happened. We first interviewed, Hotaru Imai, the genius inventor and bestfriend of Mikan Sakura, but she just told us to give her 123,567 Yen for her answer but apparently, her answer was "I won't tell because I clearly don't care. Get a life."_

I raised a brow at Hotaru

"What? They were demanding for an answer and that is my answer" She said while eating her crab brains

"Wait. I don't get why I'm reading this article. I mean this came out like a week ago" I said rolling my eyes at them and giving it back

"Yea Mikan. It came out exactly a week, and 6 days. And… this just came out today…" Nonoko said as she handed me the latest issue of GA Daily

And apparently, the front page says it all.

**_New Couple on the rise! Is this one hotter than the older?_**

**_Luna Koizumi, the transferee and the sister of Reo Ilea, was seen canoodling with our Black cat, Natsume Hyuuga. We tried (yes we did numerous times) getting Hyuuga's take on this but apparently he told us to "Get the fuck out of my way or I'll burn you to a crisp" That's why we love him so much right? He always has a tough love for us. Fortunately, we were able to get Ms. Koizumi's take on this and she said quote unquote "Um. Well.. We fell for each other instantly after seeing one another he's just shy enough to say it. I mean, we're like a match made in heaven don't you think?" 1, 2,3, let's say awwwww. That's cute really. But one question remains, How is our cheer captain taking this? Is she still cheery?_**

**_We've also harnessed some of GA student's opinion about this. And we were able to get the following results, 82% of you say that Natsume should get back together with Ms. Mikan Sakura and go on with their wedding (Awwww) While 18% of you say that Luna Koizumi is better forour Black cat. Comments were also entertained _**

**_Koko Royomi: Hell, no! Mikan is way better than, Loony was it? Or… Lina? See I can't even remember her! Mikan is waaaay better! Reporter, you know I can read your mind, You're like cursing Luna for destroying them-_**

**_(this was cut because of privacy issues. Thankyou.)_**

**_Nogachi Loa: Well, I think I'm better than the two of them. Like seriously, I can cook! Natsume-sama please be with me I'll love you forever_**

**_Sumire: Well, I think my friend, Mikan, is better. You know? I mean they've been together for like 5 or 6 years now? And that witch comes into the picture? Omg. That's so… stupid. _**

**_Inchou: Well, I think whoever Natsume loves is the one who's right forhim. No pressure._**

**_With all of our polls and commentaries, we have no right to interfere with two loving hearts. Whoever you may find, we support you._**

**_-Article by: Hiruna-Chui_**

I heaved my breath. So this was the cause of the stares huh. I can feel my tears ready to spill any moment now. But I forced them in.

_Please, tears, don't betray me right now. You can all come out once I'm alone. Not right now._

I handed the paper back to them and forced a smile.

"So…?" Anna looked at me with pity in her eyes

"So what? If that's what he wants then let it be. It says that they quote" Fell in love with each other at first sight" Unquote. So that brings us back to the bar right? Since. Ugh. Just.. Let them" I forced my smile but I felt my eyes tearing up. I held it in

Hotaru hit me with her baka gun, yet again.

"Baka! You clearly are hurting! Why don't you just admit it?" Hotaru looked at me. I Can see concern in her eyes

"Because there's nothing I can do about it." I said quietly

The door opened with a loud bang

Natsume entered… with Luna clinging to her like a monkey

"Disgusting.. Mikan is way better. That bitch looks like a panda" Someone from behind said

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about!" Reo hissed

"I know" The girl said

Natsume caught my eye staring at him but I immediately looked away

Everyone got back to their seats. I got my phone out of my bag then just played 2048. Seriously, I still can't get that freakin tile. I used to play this with…_him._

Realizing what I was doing was torturing myself because it reminds me of…er.. someone, I placed my phone inside my table and waited for Narumi.

Weird. That gay is always early. What the hell is wrong with him?  
I grabbed my phone and I saw a text from Narumi

_Mikan Chan, I can't come to class today. Free time. Will you go to the faculty please? Xoxo_

I nudged Yuu who was infront of me,

"Yes Mikan-chan?" He asked smiling

"Hey look at this" I said as I let him read the text I got

"Sure. You may go" He said… still smiling. Uhm.

"Thanks. Um hey Hotaru, I'm just going to the faculty okay?" She just nodded her head. Ewwwkay.

I grabbed my bag. From the side of my eye I caught _him_ staring at me. It just broke my heart even more knowing it was more broken then before. But I can't do anything more…

I went outside and on my way to the faculty, I saw Youichi sitting alone while his friends were playing on the playground.

"Hey. Why aren't you with your friends?" I asked him softly as I scooped him up into my arms. I missed this kid.

He was crying. I bet my life he just found out about what happened to his Mommy and Daddy

"Mommy, are you and daddy… not together anymore? Because I saw him with a girl who's very ugly." He sniffed

"Baby, I'm going to explain something to you okay?" I said as he nodded

"You know, sometimes, two people, no matter how much they love each other, need to go their separate ways. Because sometimes, for each of them to find happiness, giving up is the only solution"

Youichi looked at me thoughtfully for a minute

"But, isn't loving supposed to hurt? That no matter how hurt you are, you need to continue fighting to be with the one you love the most? Then you can be happy with your loved one" He said looking directly into my eyes

WOW. THIS KID HAS A LOT OF KNOWLEDGE FOR A 4 YEAR OLD.

"I know honey. I know. Just, don't worry about me and your daddy okay? Whatever happens, happens." I ruffled his hair and put him down

He waved me goodbye and smiled at him then continued inside the faculty

"Narumi?" I called as I knocked on the door

"Mikan-chan! I'm *Achouu* right here *achou!*" Narumi sniffed

"Wow. Bless you. What the hell happened to you?" I said as I saw him seated on the sofa covered with tissue

"I should be the one asking you that. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO THE WEDDING I'VE BEEN WORKING MY BUTT FOR?! " Narumi demanded

"Cancel it. I talked to my mom and his mom and they both told me that we should work things out. But apparently, he already found a girl to work things out with. So.." I looked at my feet

"So… those rumors are true huh?" Narumi asked softly

"Well… yeah." I said. No. I. Will. Not. Tear. Up. In. Front. Of. This. Gay.

"Mikan-chan you it's okay to cry once in a while…" He said as he went to me and hugged me.

"What? No! I'm not crying! Why would I cry because of that bastard who just… just…" I sniffled and the next thing I knew… I was crying…

On Narumi's shoulder nonetheless

"Shhhh…Shhh.. It's ok. I'm here for you. All of your friends are here for you too.." He said as he patted my back.

"It just hurts so much…" I whispered

"I know… But sometimes, hurting is the first step to accepting…" He said

"Do I really, just, let him go?"

"Darling. You already have…"

That day passed by like a blur. A strange, surreal, blur. The next thing I knew, I was wrapped up on my bed looking out of nowhere.

Narumi was right, I let him go. Without even hearing his explanation. Without even hearing his part. But I guess, now would be too late to hear that too. Maybe, this is just how things go. You love someone, but eventually, you just have to let them go.

Only time can erase the pain I'm feeling right now. Only time has the power to do that now.

We had a beautiful relationship. I've had anything I could ask for. I had him. But just like the others, I lost… what I once had.

And a part of me… A part of me wonders that maybe… we were better off this way. That it's better that we break.


	14. The unexpected

**A/N: Hey so I was really, really flattered after I've read your reviews ****J****Like, honestly, I started this story because one day I had the urge to.. just write a story like that. And thankyou for your support ****J****Stay tuned guys okay? Xoxo**

Chapter 14: The unexpected

Natsume's POV

"Natsume! Hey baby! Ugh seriously! Wait up will you?!" That bitch of a witch shrieked at me. Tsk. As if I care. As if I give a damn about her. To hell with her.

"Tss. Walk faster" I shoved my hands in my pockets. I didn't even dare give her a glance. This bitch was irritating me to death.

Everytime I'm with her, I get this awful stares from people. Some of them, obviously, from Mikan's fans club. I really wanted to burn them. They don't need to remind me that I broke the heart of the girl I've loved. Scratch that, I still love her. And I know whatever happens, that will never waver.

I agreed to this bitch's plan. I agreed to be her, as much as I hate to say this, or even risk thinking about it, boyfriend. If that's the only way I can protect Mikan. If that's the only way I can stop hurting her. Because maybe, what if, she's right? Maybe… we weren't really for each other. I balled my fists. That thought… I can't even risk thinking about it.

"Hey! What the hell is up with you?!" Luna said while clinging onto my arm

I've had enough.

"You know what the hell is up with me?! Everything! Goddamn it Luna! Why can't you just fucking accept this and move the fuck away?!" I said my jaw clenched

She looked startled at first but then smirked

"So what do you want to do?" She said tugging at my collar

"I've had enough. Do what you want, the hell I care." I shrugged

"Fine."

I walked away leaving her there. Atlast! I'm finally out of this hell hole. I know Mikan wouldn't take me back but I sure as hell would try. I won't give up.

"Oh. And Natsume? Just so you know. You might need some ice. Today's the Cheerleading National's right? Mikan twisted her ankle. You know? Her little… hmm… accident?" I felt that bitch smirk. The nerve. I couldn't take it. I burned of what's left of her.

I walked away.

Mikan's POV

"Ow Ow Ow Ow! Fuck Hotaru Ow!" I yelped in pain. Ugh. Hotaru was nursing my ankle, well supposed to be nursing not hurting, my ankle. Ugh seriously? What the hell is up with this chick

"Would you stop moving?!" Hotaru grimaced

"Yea as if I can move! Ugh! Damn it!" I scowled

Seriously, my ankle was hurting like crazy!

"Well… Your little stunt did pay us off. If it weren't for you we wouldn't be champions" Hotaru said with her eyes gleaming

I don't know if it was me being selfless but, hurting my ankle was worth it knowing that we won. We were undefeated.

Hotaru's phone rang "What?" She answered stoicly. I chuckled. Must be the others I guess. Damn those girls. They were at the bar laughing and singing the night away while here I am yelping in pain because of that stupid ankle

Well… I kind of told the girls to go without me anyways. They were hesitant. But yeah. I guess I'm being selfless today. Okay let's laugh.

Hotaru shut her phone and muttered something like "He better not screw this up." Or "I want to eat cake" Ugh I don't know. I'm too tired to gossip anways.

"Hey Mikan, I'm gonna catch up with the others. You okay by yourself?" Hotaru said standing up. As if I had a choice, she had this expression saying "You-can't-do-anything-about-it-I'm-going". I sighed. What is it with people leaving me and me just letting them?

"Sure" I said smiling

"Okay I'll be back… whenever." She said then headed off the door.

I looked around the hospital suite I was in. Pale colors of cream. It was boring really.

I gazed out the big window it had thinking what the hell had I done wrong?

I mean, I practiced and practiced. I literally worked my ass off this routine. But… What the fucking hell happened. I recalled everything. What did I do wrong?

_Flashback…_

_We were at the gym. We were all pumped up. I mean who wouldn't?! It was the National's and it was being held in our own gymnasium! _

_"__Omg you guys! This is it! After everything… This is.. Omg this it! I mean-_

_"__Will you shut the hell up Anna?" Nonoko said while massaging her temples_

_"__Anna's right you know. This is… IT. This is our last legacy as cheerleaders of GA. This is our last… thing." Sumire said softly_

_"__I know. I, mean, we all know. This is our last show. This is our last… dance with GA. Being a cheerleader doesn't mean you need to be this fit, be this size, it means that you need to have the heart of what you're doing. We've been cheering for years. And in those years, we couldn't have developed a better friendship. I love you guys." I said. Omg. This is really sad._

_"__Mikan-chan don't cry!" Someone from our squad piped in_

_"__Yeah.." They urged_

_"__How can I not cry? Soon, we'll be parting ways and this… will soon be a memory." I said_

_Because… It was all true._

_"__Baka." Hotaru said "Why waste this with your stupid crying? C'mon let's win this thing!"_

_We all caught up her enthusiasm, which was weird by the way, and made our way._

_My shoe lace got untied so I bent down and told the others to go ahead_

_When I looked up, I saw a little girl with red hair holding a cup of… Well.. I presumed it was milk_

_"__Hi Little girl. What are you doing here?" I asked her as I smiled at her_

_"__Um.. I wanted to give you this. I'm a big fan of you and I wanted to make you milk so you can focus more." She said while handing me a cup_

_I smiled at her and patted her head "Thanks! I am kinda thirsty you know." _

_I finished the milk down to every last drop. Wow this thing is so delicious. When I was about to give her back the cup. She disappeared. _

_Ok. That was weird._

_I shook my head thinking I was the one weird then headed to where my girls were_

_We were about to claim… undefeated._

_We took center stage. And soon enough, the beat of the music got us pumped. We were soaring high._

We were dancing and jumping. We were giving it our all.

Until the unfortunate happened…

It was time for my stunt. I was really confident, I mean I practiced day and night.

I did a split on the center then cartwheeled my way to the back where they were forming a pyramid. I gave them a nod and jumped my way up to the top. One by one

_Okaaay. Just a little more.._

_I _ got to the top with ease. I was bout to put my other leg and jump when my vision suddenly blurred. It was like vertigo. Whiplash.

The next thing I knew, I was falling and my ankle got the best of it.

FML.

End of flashback.

I scowled. I looke at my ankle that was hitched on the thingy at the hospital.

My greatest dilemma as of now? HOW THE HELL COULD I WEAR HEELS.

I decided to sleep. Ugh.

Hours later, I felt that someone was watching me. Which was creepy.

I fluttered my eyes open and guess what I saw?

Hyuuga. There leaning on the wall looking at me as if he owned the world.

_As if he still owned me…_

"What do you want?" I said in a very irritated way as possible

He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked towards me, getting the ice pack in the process, and looked at my ankle.

"What are you looking at?" I said raising an eyebrow

The nerve of this guy to show up. I fuckin hate him.

He sighed and went to my ankle. He placed and nursed it with the ice pack

"What-the Ow! That freakin hurts you know!" I shouted at him

What? Did he want me to hurt physically too?

"Tss." He muttered while faintly holding the ice pack on my ankle

After a few seconds it actually felt… good.

"Better?" He asked looking at me

I avoided his gaze and looked at my hand "Yes." I muttered

"You need to move this or else your ankle will freeze." He muttered as he pushed my leg toward me.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled at him. This dude will be the death of me

He chuckled as he still nursed my ankle. He went forward. What the hell?  
"I kind of expected a more violating shouting from you you know" He chuckled as he gazed at my face

"I don't shout at people who I don't care about." I muttered

I heard him hitch a breath.

"Mikan… could you let me explain?" He muttered

"I don't know." I muttered. No. I must not cry.

"Please… Please try to listen…" He said as his other hand held mine. I flinched it away.

"I'm giving you 30 seconds.."

"Mikan.."

"28..27"

"Okay Okay. All the weird things that's been happening to you… These were because of Luna. Luna wanted to get in our way. She's even the cause of your accident. I wanted to protect you from everything she was capable of. She has connections to others I don't understand. But I, I've been seeing her but not the way you thought I was doing. I've been threatening her to stop. To stop her lunacy. But she wouldn't budge. And I thought that giving in to what she wanted would save you from her. But… It didn't. She forced me to say all those things you've read. Things you've heard. Mikan, no one can replace you…" He trailed off.

So… This was the reason… But was lying really the option?

"But you lied… Regardless of the matter damn it Natsume you still fucking lied!" I hollered

"I know. I know… And I'm very much sorry.. I'm sorry.."

It's like I've been living lie. Is this really worth it?

"Go."

"What?" He looked at me puzzled

"You know what? I've had enough. I can't.. I just.. –

"Mikan.. Please, I'll be waiting for you… No matter how long I'll-

"Just go!" I yelled.

I couldn't take it anymore. If loving him only rings me pain, agnd nothing more, I guess I couldn't handle this. I guess… this is really goodbye.

It's been hours and here I am left alone… Maybe I should get used to this anyways.

Someone knocked and entered. It was the doctor with that goofy smile on her face

"What?" I asked stoicly

"Well… Don't be in a sour mood! I've got great news for you!"

I raised a brow at her,

"You're pregnant!"

And then everything went black.


	15. Twisted life for me Hell

Chapter 15: Twisted life for me. Hell.

"You're what?!" They all said in confusion as I told them the big news

I just got back from the hospital. My ankle was good as new and I invited Hotaru,Anna,Nonoko and Sumire to tell them the news.

"As much as I want to hit you with my baka gun, I just can't because there's a _baby_ inside of you" Hotaru said emphasizing the word _baby._

"Wait. Wait. What? Wait. Are you kidding me?" Anna said

I massaged my temples as I laid on my bed "Do I look like I'm kidding you?" I said as I shot her a glare

"So who's the father?" Nonoko said curiously

Hotaru shot her with her baka gun. Thankfully.

"Oh my god Nonoko that's the stupidest question ever!" Sumire shrieked

"What?!" Nonoko argued

"I will shoot you until you mutter the name of that baby's father. It's fucking obvious!" Hotaru scowled at her and shot her time and time again until Nonoko said "Aha! It's Natsume! Oh… Stupid me."

"Yes you are stupid sister" Anna said. Nonoko shot her a look.

"So… will you tell him?" Sumire asked him

"Does he have the right to know?" I scowled

"Well apparently yes! He banged you and gave you a child!" Sumire shrieked

"Shutt. Up!" I shrieked back. Okay. We were shrieking at each other.

"He gave you the reason. Won't you atleast tell him?" Hotaru said calmly

I told them everything of course. But was his reason really valid?

"I mean she's right Mikan. Even if you turn this world upside down, He's still the father of the child you're carrying." Anna said quietly

"Yea Mikan. Natsume loves you so much. He was really trying to protect you. Be it a lie or not." Nonoko added

"Will you guys give me some time to think?" I whispered

They looked at me and nodded

"Don't stress yourself Mikan. I'll take care of it." Hotaru said then they all walked out.

I sat up my bed and rubbed my tummy. Was there really a baby inside of me?

I looked at my trash can. 3 pregnancy testers. All positive. I sighed.

"Hi baby. Mommy's here alright. And I'm happy to have you. You're the only one I have amidst all the problems. Mommy loves you so much…" I whispered. I felt my tears trickle down my face. I was going to be a mother. And… I was determined to do it alone…

Natsume's POV

I went straight the bar with the gang, These crazy bastards were my refuge. We were at our VIP Lounge.

"Seriously man, I don't know what happened to you. I mean Koizumi over Sakura it was like choosing a potato over a steak!" Koko laughed

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed "I've told you the fucking reason over and over again. Don't make me burn you."

They all chuckled

"But seriously, Natsume? What are you going to do?" Ruka asked

"Based from the looks of it, he's drowning in alcohol. 2 Hyuuga tonics… drained!" Yuu laughed as he raised the 2 bottles. I was immuned to that tonic anyways. We Hyuuga men have our ways.

"I'm going to get her back.. No matter what." They all noticed the determination on my voice.

"Goodluck man." Inchou said as he bumped his fist onto my shoulder.

And I sure as hell needed all the luck I can have.

Mikan's POV

I was walking along the garden with the night chills accompanying me. Hotaru insisted on coming with me but I politely declined. I wanted some time alone. Some time to think. Honestly, once Hotaru found out that I was pregnant, she was indeed extra careful with me. Hehe. What a way.

My feet led me to the Sakura Tree.

Of all places why here…

I clutched my cardigan around me. The breeze sure was cold.

I gently sat down the tree looking at the grass.

This just… holds too much memories.

Once again, I decided to talk to my unborn baby

"Hey baby. It's mommy again. You know where we are? Well, of course you don't. We're here at the Sakura tree. It's the most beautiful tree here in the academy. It's always blooming and growing. And… this tree was bought especially for me by your…" I trailed off… I can't handle crying anymore. It's just not good.

"…daddy…" And still, I continued. Am I a masochist?

"Well, your daddy is not here with me baby but I-I'll take care of you alright? M-Mommy's gonna take care of you and raise you perfectly. I'm gonna love you just as much…" I sobbed. But I managed to get it together. I needed to be strong for my baby.

"What the- You're pregnant?!" I heard a voice behind me gape

Damn my life. Of all people. I knew that voice too well.

I kept my gaze straight as I felt him sit beside me.

"Fancy meeting you here Reo, of all times." I said calmly

"Stop the crap Mikan, You're pregnant?!" His eyes widened.

What? Is it impossible for me to get pregnant?

"Yes. And what is it to you?" I looked at him. Wow. He was gorgeous as ever. But still fuckin irritating.

"Well, I just want to let you know, I'm a proud daddy." Reo smirked. The nerve really.

I scowled at him "We both freakin know you're not the father of this child."

"And I freakin know that Hyuuga doesn't know he's the father of your child." He sighed

That thought still… haunts me. Should I tell him? What good will it do anyway? It's not like I have any intention of taking him back. It's not like I need his money to sustain this child. I'm fine on my own.

"And you have nothing to do with that." I snapped at him

"Touche. But seriously, if you don't want people to know you're pregnant, you shouldn't talk to your unborn baby while you're in a public place." He lectured

"It's not that I'm hiding this baby. I just don't want the father to know it yet. Or, whatever! Why are you here anyways?! Shouldn't you be with your sister plotting on making my life miserable?" I scowled at him.

"You know about that huh?" He chuckled

"Well you know I'm not stupid." I muttered

"And I know that very much. But, still, I think you're pretty stupid to hide that from Hyuuga. That dude's like a spy." He said as he ran his hand through his hair

"I don't know… Keep your mouth shut will you?" I asked, well demanded really.

"Okay, okay. But, can you hear me out?" He pleaded

I listened. "I know my sister has this weird thing going on her brain that wants to destroy you I don't know. But hear this, I'm still trying to stop her, ayt? I am trying to stop her, even though she's my sister for fuck's sake!"

"I never asked that for you." I muttered

"I know you didn't! I know that! But, I-I wanted to…" He trailed off

I stared at him

"Mikan, I know this sounds so crazy. Hyuuga might even burn me for this but I-I'm still in love with you Mikan. It never changed. I know it was supposed to be a fling nothing more. I know I was a pawn in my sister's plan but, I couldn't help it Mikan. I'm still fucking in love with you!" He held my gaze.

Reo, WHAT?

"Wow. You're in love with a pregnant woman. Wow. That's something." I managed to say

"Ugh. Stop killing the mood Mikan. You know what I mean.. And if you wish, after graduation, let's-let's run away together and leave this mess behind. I'll gladly be the father of the child you're carrying. As if it's my own…" He trailed off.

"Reo, you know I don't feel that way about you.."

"I know. I'm stupid for saying this But I, I'm just giving you a choice you know."

I stayed silent.

"Mikan, just, bear this in mind will you? I'll always be right here for you." He stood up and walked away.

Always be here for me huh? As far as I'm concerned he just left me alone on the grass.

How fucked up is my life gonna get?

Reo's POV

I

DID

IT.

I FUCKIN DID IT. I CONFESSED TO well, she kinda turned me down but, who cares atleast I said it. Feels like a heavy weight was finally lifted off my chest.

Honestly, Mikan was more than just a fling. I fell in love with her.

When I went back to my room, I wasn't surprised to see my sister leaning against my closet. I expected this.

"Well, hello there brother." She said casually

"Hello to you too sister." I said as I plopped down on my bed

"It was a bold move you did there. And honestly, I'm quite impressed. Oh the things you would do for me just to succeed in my plans. Have I told you how much I love you?" She smiled sweetly

"No, Luna, I'm not doing this for you. As far as I'm concerned, I truly am in love with Mikan. I'm not a pawn in your plans anymore. Oh and by the way, You're twisted. In case you haven't noticed."

She rolled her eyes at me "Oh silly Reo. Love? That's bullshit."

I sighed. There was really no use talking to her.

She turned her back at me and headed for the door

"Luna. What do you really want? We both know you don't want Hyuuga. Why are you wasting time for this shit?" I called out

Yeah. She never loved Hyuuga. She never did.

I know she's smirking right now. "Simple brother. I just want what Sakura loves the most. Sakura stole everything from me. I would have been the top model in the world. I would have been better.."

"That's never gonna solve anything." I muttered

She clicked her tounge and went away.


	16. I'm glad you came

Chapter 16: I'm glad you came

Mikan's POV

I quickly shove off my mind what Reo said. I can't even think about it. It's just… plain creepy.

I was on my bed browsing on the net for some baby clothes. I know it's a bit early for that but seriously, I can't help but feel excited. It's a good thing classes were cancelled.

I sighed at how cute baby models pose in their clothes. I'm totally getting my baby to model for every ad possible.

After I was done fantasizing what my future baby looked like, I went to open my door, and I saw there… the father. Ugh.

"What do you want?" It was obvious in my voice that I was indeed, irritated

"I'm just checking up on you." He said as he leaned casually

What the- does he know?! I composed myself before my mouth starts blabbering

"Um.. About what?"

He looked at me crazy. "The last time I saw you, you had a broken ankle." He said in a matter of fact tone

"Could you just.. go?" I muttered. Suddenly, all the pain whipped me again. I couldn't do this right now.

"Mikan, you know too damn well that I'm not going anywhere." He said firmly as he crossed his arms

"What do you want? You got Luna now don't you?" I said as I arched a brow. I was trying to be strong, but it was too damn hard

"Mikan, we never were. Baby please, if you just listened and understood what I told you at the hospital" He said looking at me. For a moment… he actually looked… sincere.

Screw that. He was a jerk. A big one at that.

I was about to come up with a retort when something funny happened inside my stomach. I went straightaway to my bathroom as I clutched my stomach. God. I just puked.

Okay that's really gross.

"Mikan?" Natsume was there in an instant

"Get away." I shoved him weakly. But like the other day, I felt a vertigo whip through me

"Whoaa." I said. Good thing he caught me. He picked me up and laid me down gently on the bed

I was breathing too hard. I clutched my stomach.

"Hey, hey are you alright?" Natsume asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stress." I muttered

"Because of me…" He whispered

"I don't know…"

He looked at me intently "Mikan, could you please, just please know? Please let me know if I'm still the one you want to spend your life with. Please let me know if-

"If what? If your worth it to hurt me again? I'm not stupid Hyuuga and I certainly don't commit the same mistakes twice. E.g. you hurting and lying to me." I said sharply

"And I'll still be here. Waiting for you." He said as he held my hand

I looked at him intently in the eyes "Just don't expect too much."

Natsume's POV

After I had that talk with Mikan, I couldn't help but feel boggled inside and out. I really really loved her. Still. And I know she may not feel for me the same way she did before. And I'm determined to remind her why she fell for me in the first place.

Me and the gang were once again in our VIP lounge. We were drinking, well, they were drinking. I was in no mood. I still needed to fix things in my life.

"Yo, Hyuuga! How's mission impossible coming out for you?" Inchou said while opening another bottle of whiskey

"What you think?" Yuu laughed

I glared at them. I was texting with Mikan, more like I was texting her, making sure if she was okay. I mean, what happened to her this morning was not normal

"What the-fuck me." Ruka said while staring at his phone. We all looked at him but he shook his head at us saying it was another one of Hotaru's rants

I sighed and stayed silent all night. I took a sip of tonic, but in the corner of my eye, I saw Ruka staring at me. Like he wanted to tell me something but there's something holding him back.

The gang were all set and ready but Ruka and I decided to stay. Neither of us were moving. Obviously, we were both waiting for the other to speak.

I heaved a breath "Ruka, what's up?"

He sighed and took a sip straight from the bottle "Natsume, have you talked to Mikan yet?"

I shrugged "More like I'm talking to her. She's not even talking to me farther than 5 word sentences"

Ruka sighed and got up "You really should talk to her man."

I grabbed his arm before he went to the door "Ruka what the fuck is going on?"

He looked at me solemnly "Figure it out Natsume. You started this thing,"

He sighed and walked out the door.

What the hell is going on?

**The Next day…**

Mikan's POV

It was a bright sunny day and we were all in the academy's grounds. Why? PE Of course.

The sun was a flaming fire ball. Damn. We were all sweaty and smelly and damn Narumi for making us do this.

"Okay everyone. 5 minute water break!" Narumi said happily. Yeah, I want to break his face

"Hey Mikan." Anna nudged me

"What's up?" I said while grabbing my bottle of water

"Are you okay? You seem kinda pale" Anna said worriedly

"I'm fine.." I breathed. I was getting a little but dizzy, but must be from the heat

Just then, I felt something hurting in my stomach

"Ow..Ow!" I yelped in pain while clutching my stomack

"Mikan?! Mikan!" Anna and the other girls all gathered around me

And then everything went black.

Natsume's POV

My eyes grew wide of what happened to Mikan. I immediately went to her, scooped her up, and brought her to the Academy hospital, with her friends trailing along.

Seriously, what was happening here?

The doctor approached me and told me that everything was being taken care of. Mikan was brought to the suite and they took tests on her. I sighed.

We went up to her room and I just stared at the angel that's sleeping on the hospital bed

"What's the problem with her? Why is she always blacking out?" I asked the doctor who was checking Mikan's stomach

"Oh that's completely normal dear." She said while smiling at me

"What? That's not normal! She pukes in the morning, she blacks out, what the fuck is going on?!"

The doctor gave me a confused look

"You mean you don't know?" The doctor asked like I was losing my mind

I rolled my eyes at her "Yes doc. Care to entertain me?"

"Mr. Hyuuga, she's pregnant. We've diagnosed that right after when she broke her ankle. It's been weeks. I mean, I thought you knew because we presumed that you were the father of the baby." She said and then swiftly went out the room.

_Mikan's… pregnant?_

_Mikan, baby. Why didn't you tell me?_

After that, I slumped on the couch adjacent to her bed and put my head buried on my hands

Mikan's POV

I fluttered my eyes opened. Aware that once again, I was in the hospital suite. Seriously, I should just buy this room

I immediately felt my stomach wondering if my baby was alright. As I grazed my hand on my tummy, a hand stopped mine..

"What the-? What the fuck Hyuuga? What are you doing here." He looked at me for a second then looked at the hand that was above my tummy

He looked intently at it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. Obviously he was hurt.

He knows…

He looked at me again and cupped my chin

"Mika, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Natsume asked his voice breaking at the last word

"I haven't got the chance to tell you." I whispered almost inaudible

"Damnit Mikan! You had all the time why didn't you tell me?!" He was mad right now. He buried his face on my tummy

"I-I'm sorry, Natsume. I-I'm really s-sorry.." I said as I sobbed. Tears were once again betraying me

He cupped my face in his hands and looked directly at me

"Shhh…shh.. Baby, it's okay. Shh.." Natsume said while he kissed my tears away

I don't know if it's the hormones that got me going like this

I don't know if I just felt alone

Because after my break up with Natsume, I know a part of me died

I don't know if I'm this stupid to have him back in my life right now

But I know one thing for sure,

I needed him, and through it all, I still loved him

And without a second thought, I pulled him in and kissed him.

Awwww… So they're finally back together… J This is kinda crappy I know I know. But stay tuned! More explosives are on your way =) xoxolivininparis


	17. Perfect ever after

Chapter 17: Perfect ever after

It's been weeks since Natsume and I got back together. Yes, I finally understood his reason. And, I know now that he only did it for my sake. Also, Luna and Reo's disappearance from the academy made things easier. No more drama, no more. Their reason for dropping everything ? I don't know. Maybe they finally realized that they're not fit in in this academy. I may sound harsh but hell, she was fuckin worse.

Natsume and I really hit it off to where we left off. It was amazing really. He became this caring person, almost father like figure. He would talk to my belly though, and that was really calming to my nerves.

Word in the academy got around that Natsume and I got back together. Well, our fan's club even threw a party about it. But the issue of me being pregnant? Nope we couldn't make it into a public thing yet. It's just something you don't share with people you're not really close with.

It was the night before graduation. Natsume,Koko,Ruka,Inchou,Yuu,Sumire,Anna,Nonoko,Hotaru, and I we're all at the VIP lounge. Of course, I wasn't allowed to drink, but we were all reminiscing our moments in the academy, which we finally have come to call… _home. _

_"_Yeah, and remember the time we forced Ruka to eat chicken salad? Omg that was so funny!" Sumire said while clutching her stomach

We just stared at her. She told that story 3 times this night. Really.

Hotaru shot her with her baka gun

"I've heard enough you cat." Hotaru said stoicly

"Aww… Hotaru's protecting our dear Ruka" Koko said while nudging Ruka who was blushing

Again, Hotaru shot Koko

"Wow. It's almost graduation and yet, here you are, still aiming at them" I said while stifling my laughter

She aimed at me

I pointed to my belly "This is your godchild"

They all laughed "Once my godchild gets out of there, be ready." She muttered

Natsume kissed my hair as he held my hand. I leaned onto his hard chest. I missed this.

"Hey so, what is it a girl or a boy?" Yuu asked while taking a sip of brandy

"Well… I don't know yet I guess it's too early to know anyways. And I think I want it to be a surprise. What do you think?" I said looking towards Natsume

"Whatever you want babe." Natsume said while lightly touching my belly

"Aww whoever thought you guys could finally get to this stage" Inchou awed

"Seriously? Mikan's been naming their future babies when she was like, 10" Sumire scoffed

"True that. You what names she has in mind? Dolce and Gabanna" Natsume said suppressing his laugh

I hit his arm. Hey that was our secret!

"What?!" Anna screamed

"Mikan, that's really not a good idea" Nonoko said

"Oh my. My poor godchild given a stupid name by her stupid mother" Hotaru said while sipping her gin

"Well! That was just an idea anyways!" I said blushing

They just laughed.

The night went by like a blur. Soon enough, I was back in my room on facetime with my mom

"Hi Mom"

"Oh my baby! You have a baby!" She squealed

"I know I know" I said rolling my eyes

"So… what's the name?" She said wiggling her brows.

"Mom. I don't even know the gender"

"Well, you need to be prepared honey!"

"Um.. Okay look It's graduation tomorrow, I need to go bye!"

"But honey-

I cut her off. I was too tired. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Graduation Day

"This academy had been your home for almost 10 years. More than that infact" My uncle was delivering his speech. He wanted it to be funny, but really, he was no comedian

We were wearing our graduation suits. In all different colors according to rank. I was wearing the black kind, since I'm a special star.

"As your principal, I felt like I was you mother, and your father at the same time. One of you, even asked me to rock him to sleep. Which was weird considering he was already in middle school back then. And his name is Koko."

Laughter erupted from us. I glanced at Koko, he was blushing wildly.

"And this place, some may have called it your own personal hell here on earth. And I'd like to apologize to you for that. This academy, couldn't be what it is right now, without your help, and guidance. Love blooms in this place. Some, have found their other half here. Okay, I know this is crappy, Let's get this party started!"

Wow. Applause erupted from us. God, I can't believe it. I was finally graduating.

Our names were called in one by one on the stage as we received our diplomas and certificates

Natsume, got the most outstanding student award for males while I got the most outstanding award for females

Soon enough, it was all over. Some were crying and hugging and asking for pictures.

Natsume and I made a pact though, that for this day only, we'll allow our fan to take pictures with us.

I was taking a picture for the nth time with God knows who this person is when I was suddenly pulled and grasped into a tight hug.

I hugged him back.

He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "It's finally over."

I hugged him tighter "It finally is.." I muttered

"Guys! I'm gonna miss you so so so so so much!" Koko said while spreading his arms out wide

Once again, he got hit by Hotaru's gun

"Idiot. We live in the same subdivision" Natsume muttered

"Oh c'mon! Let's pretend that we don't!" Koko said while scratching his head

"Aww.. Koko wants a group hug!" Anna said

"Aww come on guys!" Sumire said

Then we all went for that once in a life time group hug

It was refreshing. It was a memory I wouldn't trade anything for.

I've lived in this school as far as I've remembered. I hated and loved it at the same time. I've grown fond of it tho. Leaving this wouldn't be easy.

But I know, this was the start of another chapter of my life.

"You ready?" Natsume asked while we went inside his car.

"Yeah, I am" I said smiling at him

Our things in the academy were packed for us and they'll just deliver it to us in our homes.

We were on our way to my house because apparently, our parents were there, along with Narumi because the wedding was obviously back on track.

We arrived at our mansion, and the sight revived me. I missed this place

We walked inside hand in hand where we were greeted by everyone

"My baby!" My mother said as she hugged me and Natsume

"Missed you mom" I said meekly

"Hi aunt" Natsume said grinning at her

"Oh darling! Don't call me aunt anymore! Call me mom!" She giggled

Seriously, she can be such a child sometimes, well, more like all the time

"Mom that's weird it'll sound like he's my brother!" I whined

"Well, sweetie, you get to call me mom too" Natsume's mom said to me as I hugged her

Our dads were just there shaking their heads.

"Hey day! Missed me?" I said while raising a brow at my day

"Of course, Princess!" He said while grinning

I missed this. I missed everyone

"So… how's my grandchild Mikan?" Natsume's dad asked

"Still healthy and well" I said while rubbing my belly

"Aww… can't believe it! My darling got home base!" Natsume's mom said while ruffling Natsume's hair

" it."Natsume said stoic

We just laughed

"Well,well,well I see my prettiest students are here yes they are" Narumi chirped while holding tons of binders

"What are those?" I asked as Natsume and I sat by the couch

"These my dear, are for your wedding Now, Let's start with the theme"

I groaned. My head was aching. I spaced out as Narumi kept on blabbering about things like 'fairy tale, mixed colors, and 80's'

After countless hours of Narumi's planning, and Natsume's frequent objection, we were finally able to accomplish about half of wedding matters.

Our parents urged Natsume and I to just share my room. What else do they want? For us to form a twin for my baby?  
I washed myself and dressed. I wore a sheer cream top that revealed my bra. It was hot what else could I do? And he had seen this anyway. I wore my booty short then plopped on the bed next to Natsume

I heard him click his tounge. I rolled over and faced him

"What?" I groaed. My head was aching ahhh.

He smirked "You do really want twins don't you?"

"What?"

He smirked and leaned down on me.

He kissed me senseless until I figured out what he meant.

I pushed him by the chest slowly

"Are you seriously trying your theory right now?" I said while I raised a brow at him

He chuckled "It's worth a shot isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him in.

And I was starting to think that my life was definitely not fucked up. For the moment or so…

Ok. This was a weird chapter. For me I guess,but stay tuned! And I can feel that this story is indeed, close to its ending. Again, thanks for your support guys J


	18. You broke my heart in a blink of an eye

Chapter 18: You broke my heart in a blink of an eye

**A/N: Hi everyone! So… Thanks for your support and your reviews I love you very much! Well, so, anyways, you can listen to "Last time" By Taylor Swift during the scene wherein Mikan faces Luna. Aryt? **

I was determined to keep the gender of my baby a surprise. But due to my mom's consistent bickering and profound curiousness, we ended up knowing the gender much to Hotaru's latest inventions.

I was having a girl

A beautiful, bouncing baby girl.

I was walking along our garden with Natsume's hand on mine.

"A girl huh?" Natsume said amused

We sat on the swing and felt the cool breeze sweep through our cheeks

"Why? Were you plotting on having a boy?" I said raising a brow at him

He chuckled "No. Any gender's fine. As long as it's my kid"I laughed. "So what particular name do you have in mind, Mr. Hyuuga?"

"How about Dyna Ware?" He suggested amused

_Dyna Ware? What hell of a name is that?_

I smacked his arm

"You are not naming my baby after a brand of some closet!" I scowled at him

"Correction, our baby" He said while kissing the top of my head

"Hmp.. Hey how about… Kumiko Yumi?" I suddenly blurted out

"Kumiko Yumi… Has a nice ring to it. Wow polka, for once, you thought of something wonderful." Natsume said while smirking

I smiled and patted my stomach

"We'll see you soon, Kumiko Yumi-Hyuuga…" I sighed

Natsume and I were at the mall shopping for some baby things. We were strolling our cart at the Baby emporium.

Our cart was half filled with toys, mittens, clothes, and bottles of all sorts. All having a shade of pink and purple. I wanted the best for my baby of course. Natsume was pushing the cart behind me while I was deciding which is better, a guess baby coat, or a valentine baby cardigan. Seriously, picking clothes for your unborn baby is probably the hardest!

"Babe, don't we have too much already?" Natsume said while scratching his head while eyeing our cart

I glared at him "Why? Do you want your baby to lack things?!"

He looked at me funny "Lack things? Seriously Mikan, I'm not against you shopping or anything, I mean, I'm happy we're doing this, but all we need is a stroller and a crib and we're set."

I looked at him and then to our cart. Oh… It was full. I hadn't realized I was just tossing things I like

"Okay…" I muttered

We were on our way to the strollers and cribs department when I caught sight of myself on the big glass mirror surrounding half of the area. I stopped and looked at myself. Wow I looked hot. I was wearing a red top that revealed some of my cleavage, and a tight black skirt, and my black wedges. It's not a slut's outfit don't get me wrong but I just felt like wearing this today.

I turned around and looked at Natsume who was just staring at me

"Like what you see?" I said smirking at him

He pulled me close ad wrapped his arms around my waist "I guess, pregnant women really do glow"

I chuckled "Please, I'm barely showing" Indeed I was

Natsume and I explored the cribs and strollers separately. We wanted to make sure we've checked every one of them and choose only the best

I was about to call him when I realized he was behind me while all sales ladies were flirting with him. He looked absolutely pissed.

But I was more pissed.

I approached them

"Sir, what kind of stroller do you like? Is it for your baby brother?" A sales lady with blond hair asked. Hope was evident in her voice that she hoped Natsume was shopping for his brother.

I strutted my way towards them

"No. Actually, he's shopping for our baby." I said as I stared at her. I felt Natsume wrap his arm on my waist

"Oh… Oh.. Sorry madam." She said as she awkwardly looked at me

"You can scamper" I said as I raised my brow at her

Natsume chuckled and whispered "Jealous much?"

I glared at him and stomped on his foot

"Ow! Hell, Mikan what was that for?" He whined

"That was for letting that lady flirt with you" I scowled at him

Ohmygod. My hormones are kicking in

He chuckled and held my hand "I'd rather flirt with you" He gave me a peck on the lips

Soon enough, we were done shopping. We had a total of 9 extra large paperbags and 2 boxes.

"Tell me again why we took your sportscar? There's barely enough space here!" I complained

He shrugged

We arrived at the house and my mom looked at us baffled as Natsume dragged all of what we purchased in the living room

"Darling, isn't that a little too much?" My mom said while eyeing the paperbags

"What?" I said. C'mon. It's not that much

"I told her" Natsume said while shaking his head

My mom laughed.

"Okay. I'll show you the nursery" She said as she went up the stairs

She opened a peach creamed color door and I was absolutely breath taken

The walls were pastel pink in color. Teddy bear wall papers surrounded the area. There was even a small princess dresser. A big window and a toy chest. The room was pretty bare. But once we fix everything the we've bought, this room would be the best room any baby girl could ever have.

My baby would be living the life of a princess.

"Mom… Thanks so much" I was tearing up again as I hugged my mother

"There, there baby. Now, you and Natsume fix the baby's things now okay?"

We nodded.

It took us hours and hours and hours in fixing our baby's things.

Maybe they were right. Maybe I got carried away?

Because we settled everything bit we still had 3 remaining unopened paper bags…

Natsume hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear "I can't believe this…"

"I know…" I muttered

Gazing at our baby's room, I felt like everything is just a dream.

It seemed only yesterday that Natsume and I were bickering because he stole my underwear

I chuckled at the thought. Who would have thought…

Natsume's phone rang

"Hello? What?! Fuck, yea. Trace and secure the area. Okay. Yea. On my way." He cursed as he ended the call

"What's the problem?"

"Someone intruded and locked all computers in our company. Hey baby I need to go to check up on things okay? I'll be back" He kissed the top of my head

"Be careful okay" I said as I kissed his cheek

"Always. You okay here by yourself?"

I rolled my eyes at him "Hey I'm pregnant. Not invalid. There's a big difference"

"Okay Okay. Loveyou."

Natsume's been gone for hours. I was alone since the maids were in their quarters and they would only appear if I press the intercom. But I wanted them to rest so yeah

I was in our kitchen fixing myself a glass of milk when suddenly, I heard a noise from upstairs.

Maybe Natsume was home since it was late already.

"Natsume? Babe you there?" I called out as I went up the stairs

No answer.

Weird. He must be in a bad mood.

"Baby? You want dinner? I can cook" I called out making my way to our room

No answer.

I rolled my eyes. This guy was way too dramatic.

"Hey you know you could atleast talk back you know?" I said as I opened the room

And when I saw what was the cause that made the noise… The blood from my face drained.

_Luna Koizumi_

"Well,Well,Well… If it isn't the future Mrs. Hyuuga. That should've been me you know. Pity." She said as she was holding a picture frame of me and Natsume. I looked at the floor and saw that some of our picture frames were already smashed.

_That means… She caused the noise._

_So… Natsume's not here yet…_

"What do you want?" I said while my voice was trembling. I eyed the intercom, it was smashed to bits.

For the first time, I was scared of Luna. She looked… psychotic! Her hear was twisted all messy and she had this crazed look on her face

"What do I want? Do I need to explain further? Were my actions too vague for you to understand?" She said while she was tracing the picture frame in her hands

"Luna. Just cut to the chase will you? Please. Just. Stop this?" I almost pleaded

My head was swirling and now was not the time for me to blackout. I was doing all I can to hold it in.

"What?! Cut to the chase? You have got to be kidding me. You know you stole everything from me!" She said as she smashed the picture frame

I cringed as bits of the glass touched my skin

"What do you mean?" I whispered

"Oh please. I'm in no mood to play games missy. But since you asked.." She stood up and slowly made her way to me

"I was a model you know? I used to be that girl that everyone looked to. That girl that was ahead of the fashion trends. That girl that everyone wanted. But then oh, you came along! Little missy strutting her way to the ramp while my career went its downfall!" She screamed

"What? This was about me being a model?" I stuttered

"Well. Not just that. Natsume Hyuuga was the man of my dreams you know? As cliché as it may sound but I wanted him! But over time, I didn't want him anymore. But the moment I found out he had his eyes on you, I wanted him back. No feeling or anything I just wanted you to feel how it feels to have something important to be taken away from you…" She was circling around me.

I felt so… enraged but scared at the same time…

"I have him. He's mine. What the hell do you want considering I already have them?!" I screamed

She looked at me then scoffed

"Seriously, Sakura. You think you have everything. Oh. I pity you. So Hyuuga still hasn't told you? Shame." She was infront of me now

Tell me what? I was downright confused

"I'll be a good girl and tell you every thing you clearly have no idea of…" She said. She was still smirking. This bitch is psychotic

I remained silent.

"I was Natsume's girlfriend, fling, whatever before you know. Oh dear Mikan, I was his first. And when you went to Paris? I know he told you that he never had sex with anyone after you left. Guess what? We were. Repeating it. Over and over and over again." Shelooked smug at me

"You're lying…" I whispered

She's lying isn't she? It's not true right? Natsume would never lie to me. Again…

"Oh please. For the first time I'm telling the truth. That fiancé of yours is a lying bastard who hooked up with me long before you did. And to think that he lied to you about this?"

"Natsume wouldn't do that! You bitch you're lying!" I screamed

"It wasn't just sex anymore, It was making love… Face it. For the first time, I finally have something you'll never have." She laughed smugly

And then I snapped.

I pushed her then slapped her "You bitch! Why won't you just leave me alone!" I screamed

She slapped me hard, then pushed me. I was crawling towards the door to get help but she took a hold of my leg. She slapped me once more then pushed me down the floor.

I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't breathe.

I felt something trickle down my legs. I felt it…

_Blood…_

My last memory was of Luna's eyes growing wide and uttering the words "You're pregnant?"

And then I passed out.


	19. Goodbye

Chapter 19: Goodbye

**A/N: Listen to "Love's to blame"**

Having to live your life is a miracle. How you overcome each obstacle that went through your way. How you put forth the courage and determination to rise up and face each day.

In my years of existence, I've never thought that my life could be this complicated. That my life could turn out the way I've never expected.

What Luna told me shattered everything Natsume and I had. The fact that he could hold onto a lie that long. A lie that wasn't my fault, but in the end I paid for it.

I woke up on the sound of a machine beeping. Pale walls and a dextrose hanging attached to my hand, it wouldn't take a genius to tell that once again, I'm in the hospital.

_The blood… My baby…_

I couldn't concentrate on things that the doctor was saying to me. But only one word never left my mind

_Miscarriage _

My baby was gone. I never even had the chance to see her. My bouncing baby was gone… And I'll never see her…

Kumiko Yumi, Mommy's so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I should have fought. I should have fought that woman. I should have fought for you. She tried to hurt you. She did. And I'm sorry because I wasn't able to protect you.

I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid.

My baby had nothing to do with this. My baby wasn't part of this complicated mess. But in the end, she paid for the price.

My tears were flowing and I was staring out of nowhere

The door flew open "Mikan! God! Are you okay?" Natsume huffed and huffed as he screamed. Looks like he'd been running

I stared at him blankly. He has the nerve to show his face here?

He went closer to me and held my hand. I flinched it away

"Baby?" He whispered. Taken aback by my action

"Leave." I whispered

"What? Babe are you okay? Look I-

"I SAID LEAVE!" I Shrieked at him. He looks completely dumbfounded of what I just did. I can't take it anymore. Being with him just chains me back to hurtful memories I really want to forget.

He looks at me for a second and then bows his head "You know… She told you…" He whispered

I scoffed at him. It was just dawning over me that Luna wasn't that bad after all. Natsume was.

"You lied to me." I scoffed

"Babe I didn't want you to get hurt."

"The hell with your reasons! What? Didn't you realized you've just hurt me more?!"

"Mikan, babe. I wanted to-

"What? You wanted to tell me?! Wow and you let it drag this long huh?!"

"I'm sorry. I was just scared that you-

"Natsume what the hell! What the hell! You've made me look like I was stupid! Which now I realize I clearly am!" Tears were flooding my eyes but I let them be

Natsume was staring at me with pain stricken face

"It's just that-ugh. Mikan, I'm so-

"What you're sorry?! You should have felt that long before!"

He tried to wipe my tears but I pushed his hands away

"And this is your fault! It's your fucking fault that my baby is gone…" My voice broke at the last part

I was sobbing again.I just couldn't accept it. My princess. My baby… Is now gone…

"Mikan… That wasn't my fault…" He whispered

"It was! If not for you, Luna would've left us alone! My baby would still be inside of me.. But now she's gone" My voice was dead. Just like myself.

"Mikan I lo-

"Don't say you love me. If you value my sanity. Don't."

"Baby I-

I slapped him. I couldn't hold it in anymore. All the anger I've been feeling just… blew.

His cheek was swollen

"I guess it all comes down to me huh?" He whispered

"I'd rather be hurt with the truth. Rather than be comforted with your lies. I'm sorry. I did everything. I, let's just end this. J-just leave." I whispered

"Mikan? You can't be serious.."

"Just leave. Now." I said straight at him

He shuffled through his feet then went out the door.

That was when I burst everything I've been holding on…

I wanted to hug him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to love him. But I can't. I can't keep on being this person that's always chained to being hurt. In a chain full of lies.

I can't keep on being this person that's always being coated in a sugar full of lies. Aren't I mature enough to handle the truth? Am I not the person that can manage?

Everything seems a daze. Everything seems like it was only a nightmare. The worst part is, I wished it was.

What I've been through wasn't easy. It wasn't a piece of cake. It wasn't good news.

Having the person you love lie to you, having the most important person in your life gone is just a wreck. It's a damage that can never be undone.

My heart was like being torn in a thousand pieces. I was shattered. Everything about me was.

Love? That must be the stupidest thing 've ever fallen for.

I'm not a masochist. I know I must stop once I'm hurt. I just wanted to die. I wanted to leave everything and just go. I wanted to wash my heart that's full of hate. I wanted to drop everything and go.

The moment Natsume turned his back on me, I kind of expected he'll come running right back.

_But he didn't. _

And I guess we are finally done after all. I can't compensate on everything. I'm so confused.

But I know one thing for sure,

I wanted to just drop everything and go.


	20. Come back, be here

**Listen to "I almost do" by Taylor Swift ****J**** Or I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith **

Lesson 20: Come back, be here

I was sipping my Caramel frappe when my phone suddenly rang. I looked at the caller ID

_Hotaru…_

I accepted the call.

"Hey what's up?"

"I'm still pregnant. God. And Ruka is getting on my nerves!"

I giggled. Hotaru being pregnant would have been a nice sight to see

"Why is that?"

"Because I asked him to get me crab brains but he still isn't here!" She shrieked

"Well, how long has he been gone?"

"About… 3minutes?"

"And how far away is the market?"

"Hmm.. Other town I guess.."

"Ohmygod Hotaru. You're still the same as ever. " I laughed

"And you're still the same as ever. I hope so."

I rolled my eyes "Maybe I am"

"Mikan. Seriously, when are you going home?"

"Why, you miss me?"

"God no. I've been talking to you like everyday. Mikan, he's still waiting for you…"

_He._

"Really? Hey I gotta go. Talk to you soon okay? Bye." I quickly turned off the phone before she could further elaborate. Hotaru was gonna kill me for it though.

So he was still waiting. It's been 4 years since I went to New York. It's been 4 years since I decided to drop everything and go.

_And it's been 4 years since I last spoke to him._

It was a rush decision of me moving to New york. My parents did everything to talk me out of it. But in my heart, I've already made up my mind. Narumi was crying of course when the wedding he had been working his butt for, was once again, cancelled. I apologized to my mom and of course, to his parents. He tried to talk to me though, but I wouldn't let anyone in. I was too hurt. Too scared to stay in that place any longer.

It's been that long. But his words kept on ringing inside my head, over and over again.

_I'll be waiting for you. No matter how long. I'll still be here._

It took my everything to leave. And when I got here, I was nothing. I had no one but myself. I took a rest from my modeling career and lived a life of a normal person. I was getting used to it. It was adventurous and challenging, yes. But it was never wholesome. I've never felt whole.

I got up and went back to my flat.

"Hey I'm home." I would always say that. Then seconds after I would realize, _Oh. I'm alone._

This place was fully furnished. Much to my parent's concern.

But it still feels so empty.

There were times when I was so tempted to pick up the phone and call _him_

And it took my everything to put the phone down.

My phone beeped and I looked at it.

_Another email from him…_

_Mikan, _

_Hi how are you? We're good here. I visit your parents once or twice a week. I've been busy these couple of weeks since the company's getting too many clients. Everything's running great. You do know that Hotaru's pregnant right? She looks huge. And Ruka has been her slave lately. Well, ever since their marriage but it got worse when she ended up pregnant. She bits Ruka. We had a gathering back at the pub. The old gang getting back together. It was not that great… because you weren't there._

_I visited Kumiko's grave by the way. I had it cleaned and polished since I know you'd hate me more if I get it dirtied. So now maybe you'd hate me less_

_I'm still waiting for you. You know that right? I'll never leave. I'd rather die alone than to replace you. _

_867 Emails, 0 reply. They say give up Natsume. She's moved on. But I'm still waiting. Even after all these years. No matter how long it takes._

_Call me a bastard or what, but if you ever find a guy to replace me, don't invite me to your wedding._

_Always, Natsume._

I've never replied to him. One time, I almost did, but it took my everything to delete.

I sighed and decided to just sleep.

_We were walking along the playground. Her hand clasped around mine tightly. We sat on the swing and ate our ice cream while gazing to the other kids who were busy making a ruckus. _

_"Mommy?" She stared at me with her raven eyes_

_"Yes baby?"_

_"When is daddy coming back?"_

_I stayed silent. "I don't know…"_

_"Mommy. Promise me one thing?"_

_I nodded at her _

_"Even if I'm not here with you. Even if I'm nowhere near you. Go back to daddy okay? He loves you so much. And maybe someday, you two can visit me…"_

_"Kumiko…"_

_She continued "I can see that you miss him mommy. I know that deep down, you still love him. You never stopped."_

_My daughter was right. I never did stop loving him. Not even for a single second. _

_"I love you so much baby…" I whispered_

_"I love you too mommy"_

_I reached for her face, but then she was gone._

It was a dream. It was only a dream. And my baby had been right. I never did stop loving him.

Was I ready to let him in once again?

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number I still know by heart.

It seemed like he was waiting for this call. After the first ring, he picked it up

"Hello" His voice. That voice…

"It's me…"

There was silence

"So.. I'm coming back home…"

Still silence "Look out your window" He finally spoke

I looked out and there… I saw him leaning on the lamp post smirking at me

I immediately went down and slowly made my way towards him

"What? You've made me wait this long and I don't even get as much as a kiss?" He smirked

I bit my lip and hugged him. He always smells so good.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I missed you. So much." I whispered

"You don't know how much I love you.." He whispered

He slowly leaned in and kissed me.

And for the first time in years, I finally felt like I was _home… _

**Hate it? Like it? Love it? Review now! Thanks for supporting me. I love you guys so much! I never thought I'd come this long… Don't worry, there's still a next chapter up for grabs ok? xoxo**


	21. Happily Ever After

Chapter 21: Happy Ever After

**A/N: Okay guys. For the last time, please listen to "Ever, Ever, After" by Carrie Underwood. Okay? Thanks so **

Mikan's POV

"Goddamn it!" Natsume banged his hand on the table. I rolled my eyes at him. He was always like this whenever a client insists to be a part of our business venture. Yep, that was the company's problem. Too many clients. We never had a single bad year. Everything was flourishing. So was Natsume and I

We've been married for over a year now. The wedding, that's been delayed too many times now, was finally set in motion. It was so perfect. Every woman's dream was set to life. And I know I owed all of it to Narumi. He was great. Like, really great. We spent our honeymoon in Paris. And as promised, I bought Narumi the leggings Natsume burned from him far back. I got him 8 leggings in different colors.

Our Marriage life was perfect. I was glowing because finally, I was now 9 months pregnant. It was just in a matter of days when Maxi Rue would come to us.

Natsume banged his hand again and cursed to himself. I giggled and went behind him as I massaged his temples. That always seemed to calm him down.

"Shhhh. Shh… Baby take it easy.." I whispered in his ear

"Ugh baby do you want me to go faster or deeper?" He chuckled. I hit him in the head the moment I realized the innuendo in his joke.

"Be serious." I glared at him as I took the sit next to him

He sighed then shut off his laptop "This company is driving me insane."

"Why?" I asked as I poured a cup of milk. Lately I've had this weird obsession with milk. I was certain that once my baby come out, she'll be pearly white.

"There's too many clingy and obsessed clients. Seriously." Natsume huffed

"Well then, Mr. Hyuuga. You know what to do. Eliminate the rest, choose the best" I said as I kissed his lips

"Thanks babe. You calmed down my nerves." He smirked

"Anytime" I said giving him my sweetest smile

_The Next Day…_

Bright and early morning, we were driving to our special place. I patted my stomach "Hey baby. You ready to meet her again?"

Natsume smiled and held my hand and the basket of flowers on his other hand "I'm sure she is."

We stopped. We were here.

We got out of the car and I took a deep breath. Natsume held my hand tightly around his.

We walked for 5 minutes and stopped at cream colored mausoleum. We went inside. This place was really breathtaking.

There were murals of little angels of different colors. We crouched down the tomb of Kumiko.

"Hey baby." I smiled "We're here again. We told you we'd never forget about you right? You're almost 4 years old now. Look, here's your baby sister. She's telling you she loves you very much." I tried to hold back my tears

Natsume placed the basket of flowers down and smiled. "Heey Kumiko. You're still our baby don't you worry. We miss you very much you know that? Even if we didn't get a chance to meet, you hold a very special part in our hearts."

I smiled. Natsume wasn't usually this expressive

I gazed my hand over the tomb

_Kumiko Yumi Hyuuga_

_An angel sent from God._

Because she truly was an angel. I was about to arrange the flowers when I suddenly felt a pang of pain on my stomach. Oh no.

"Natsume" I whispered

He didn't seem to hear me because he was still telling Kumiko stories "Yea baby and our client was like-

"Natsume!" I shouted

He looked at me "Mikan, Jesus, I'm conversing with Kumiko here!"

"I think I'm about to give birt-Ow!" I yelped in pain

Natsume was alert in an instant and immediately we were back in his car

"Ow, Ow, Ow.. God Natsume could you be any slower!"

"I'm reaching my car's limit here! Just, Uh, hold onto it baby okay?"

"Oww. Ow, baby, wait for a few more minutes okay?"

With the fact that Natsume was going over 150kmph, soon enough, I was being wheeled in the operating room in no time

"Mrs. Hyuuga, the doctor will be here for a few more minutes. Just stay clam okay?" A nurse said

WAIT FOR A FEW MORE FUCKIN MINUTES?! CAN THEY NOT SEE I'M DYING IN PAIN HERE?!

Gladly, Natsume retorted

"More minutes?! Can't you see my wife's twisting in pain over here?! He shouted

The Nurse's cringed in horror

A nurse was about to speak up when suddenly,

"I'm here. Where's the patient?" A ringing voice piped in

What the-

"Aoi?!" Me and Natsume shouted

"That's Doctor Aoi to you guys. Well, for now anyways." She giggled

HOW CAN SHE GIGGLE WHEN IM DYING IN PAIN HERE?

"For fuck's sake Aoi, you're not our doctor!" Natsume retorted

"Well yes big brother I am now. Now, move I want to see my niece. Plus, Mikan's twisting in pain, have pity!" She screamed

They both looked at me and Aoi hurriedly proceeded with the operation

The pain was seething through me. I was sweating bullets

"Baby, Baby, I-I c-can't do t-this. I-it really h-hurts." I was crying now. God! The pain is killing me! The tenderness of your happiness the moment you find out that there's a baby inside you, was just as tender as the pain you feel in giving birth

"Baby you can do this.I trust you. Kumiko and I, and Maxi trusts you." He smiled at me then held my hand

I nodded my head

"Ok I can see my niece! Omg she's so pretty! Hi baby!" Aoi said as she waved

"Aoi! What the hell? She's not even out yet!" I hollered

"Oh yea. Ok Mikan, on the count of 3, okay? Deep breaths… 1…2..3! Push!"

And then that moment, I gave it my all.

I woke up and heard ruffling movements. I felt so weak. Like a ton of blocks was dropped down on me. I couldn't feel my legs. I breathed hard.

_Where's my baby?_

I turned my head around and around,then I saw them.

Natsume on the couch, in his arms was a sleeping baby…

"Baby.." I whispered

He instantly looked at me "Hey, hey you're awake"

I smiled. "How is she?"

His smile got even wider "I'm sorry to tell you but I think you've just found a competition with your beauty and charm. For I, was instantly captivated, the moment I laid my eyes on her.." He moved in closer and settled the baby beside me. I gasped at how stunning she was. I was captivated my her beauty.

Her plum lips, her pinkish cheeks, her pearl white creamy skin. She was perfect.

_And she was ours. Our little Maxi Rue Sakura-Hyuuga _

"She looks just like you.." I breathed

"More like you." He chuckled

I couldn't believe it. Our little bundle of joy. Our happiness. Our baby…

Natsume leaned down and put his arms around us "Can you believe it" He kissed my hair

"I absolutely can't." I was too shocked. I was too flattered. We watched as she breathed in and out. The falter of her tiny shoulders.

I've faced and encountered many problems in life. Sometimes, I almost gave up. Sometimes, I wanted to end everything. But turns out fate had other plans for me. I wasn't living the perfect life. But this, right now, was beyond perfection.

I smiled and looked at my baby. We both watched at how her tiny shoulders rise up and down with every breath she took. And we could just do this forever. And that would just be it is. We would take care of each other. Through ups and downs. For we had our forever, together. And finally, we had our happily ever after.


	22. Author's Note

**A/N: **

**FINNITO! IT'S FINALLY DONE! I WOULD LIKE TO THANKS EVERYONE WHO REALLY READ THIS STORY AND TO THOSE WHO TOOME TIME AND EFFORT TO REVIEW ****J**** THANKS SO MUCH. THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY AND I'M GLAD I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT! WHEN I STARTED THIS STORY, I WAS JUST REALLY BORED. AND THEN I READ REVIEWS, SO I PERSEVERED TO FINISH THIS. AGAIN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**P.S. I have an upcoming story. Stay tuned for it okay? Here's a something for you:**

**Mikan Sakura. The heiress of the richest family in Japan. Looks,Fame, Fortune? Check. Attitude? Let's not forget she's also the biggest bitch in town. Enter her mother, who finally grew tired of her bitchiness and decides to throw her off to live with a family that lives up to practicality. How will Mikan adapt to this new, and well for her, unfortunate environment? Will she fall for Natsume, the guy whom her mother trusted to look after her daughter while without the comfort of the place Mikan once, called home?**

**Stay tuned for that ok guys? Ok. This has been livininparis, xoxo**


End file.
